


【博君一肖】一见

by jungayeon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungayeon/pseuds/jungayeon
Summary: Lofter&AO3：jungayeon个人脑洞  ooc属于个人理解*设计师战x钢琴家博*平行世界*时间线推前三年





	1. Chapter 1

*

经纪人过来交代下一场演奏会细节时，王一博正拿着他的摩托头盔往外走。

他瞧见经纪人阿姐的脸色，软软地喊了一句姐姐。

阿姐平时不让他骑摩托，钢琴家的金手指受伤不得，更何况接下来还有两场国内演出一场国外演出，阿姐恨不得天天跟在王一博身边，就怕他跑去玩摩托伤了手指。

“阿姐，我就去一下午，晚饭前保证回来。”男孩眼巴巴看着被阿姐扣下的头盔，信誓旦旦道。

“小子，好了伤疤忘了疼是吧？上回是谁保证不会受伤，结果叫我去医院看了你一整个星期的？”

经纪人说的是去年夏天，练习场地没注意进了外人扰乱场地秩序，他当时新手上路，一个没注意，从赛道滑了出去，小腿剐地上伤得很是惨烈，停工了两个星期，自此经纪人就把骑摩托列入工作黑名单，严禁王一博靠近摩托。

阿姐想不通，一个可以称得上是乖孩子的小男生，一个从小到大一心扑在钢琴上的人，怎么会跟骑摩托车这种危险的事情联系上，而且，还做得有模有样——阿姐出差的时候他一个人去车队签了约，又趁暑期巡演前跑了比赛，拿了个不上不下，还看得过去的名次，回来时自己很是得意。

然后，阿姐回来赏了他一个爆栗。

*

凌晨三点，肖战合上笔记本电脑，看时钟滴滴答答走着，突然发觉自己已经跟甲方爸爸磨方案磨了快一个星期。

网上不是有个笑话么，当代年轻人哪里有什么一点两点，只有十二点和三点。

肖战去厨房接了杯水放在床头，躺上床半盖上被子准备最后一次确认微信消息，还没看完，手机“啪嗒”一下，直接摔人脸上。

肖战认命地起身，看完消息，把手机和水杯都放在触手可及的位置，戴上眼罩睡觉。

朋友上周给了他一张音乐会门票，他看了一下，是不认识的钢琴家。他原先无甚兴趣，但架不过朋友的热情，无奈答应下来，听说也是个年少成名的演奏家，不过前些年常在国外演出，回国内来开演奏会这是第二年。

古典音乐是高雅艺术，普通人大多没受过相应教育，能深入欣赏的人少之又少，肖战自认是个俗人，听不出个中门道，不过是不想拂了朋友的好意。

*

演奏会那日是周五，肖战下了班匆匆赶到剧院，还差五分钟开场。剧院里一片阒静，他蹑手蹑脚找到自己的位置，正好大幕拉开——开场了。

管弦乐队成员就座，然后，一个年轻的面孔出现在台上。

男孩穿着得体的燕尾服，却因为面容稍显稚嫩，有种小孩偷穿大人衣服的感觉。肖战仔细辨认了一下，发现台上的人和门票上印着的人像还是有点差别：男孩从前留着半长发，现今是利落的短发造型。

指挥向众人行礼，致意。

男孩纤细指尖落下的一瞬间有种震撼人心的力量，勃拉姆斯的Hungarian Dance No.5 in G Minor，是支耳熟能详的曲子，以往演奏钢琴或许只是陪衬，但这回钢琴成了主角。男孩指尖流动，不必说也知道，他是天生掌握舞台的料，即使只有一架钢琴，也能在一众管弦中凸显自己。

勃拉姆斯之后又演奏了拉赫马尼诺夫的几首经典曲目，很快中场休息。

这场的指挥也是年少成名，三十不到便当了国家乐团指挥，年轻人不像老一辈，对音乐会的严肃气氛没有过多苛求，反而希望观众们可以跟台上互动，所以以往只要是由他指挥的音乐会，总有个惯例，就是会由乐团中的某些成员出来solo一段。

而且，这场本来就是钢琴演奏会，指挥拿着话筒，打趣着道：“王一博，来一段呗。”

“行，那各位想听什么？”王一博转向台下，此刻肖战才看清楚了他的正脸，原来真的是个小朋友啊，肖战在心里想道。

台下略显拘谨，指挥看着观众的眼色，笑着开口道：“我替大家说，想听一博弹李斯特的《钟》，好不好？”台下渐渐有了起哄声，内行看门道外行看热闹，即便听不懂深层含义，可大多知道这首曲子是钢琴家演奏炫技的必选曲目。

“好，那恭敬不如从命了。”男孩好似很紧张地深呼吸了好几次，手指放在黑键上一下一下轻敲着，仰起头时下颌线条柔和，好像一只高傲的天鹅。

是，也许他生来就应该是这矜傲的样子。整个团队包括指挥与他相识四五年，合作了大大小小近百场演出，可以说是见证了彼此的成长。指挥与他年龄相仿经历相似，自然更加理解他的心境。

天赋异禀的人或许容易成功，但没有天赋的人需要付出百倍千倍的努力，才能看起来像样一些。男孩在国外求学，比赛，即便外语讲得再好，还是会受外国人的刁难，就像东方人天生学不好西方乐器一般。

钟，敲响了。

指挥看着舞台上意气风发的少年，忽然有恍若隔世的感觉。


	2. Chapter 2

*  
经纪人过来交代下一场演奏会细节时，王一博正拿着他的摩托头盔往外走。

他瞧见经纪人阿姐的脸色，软软地喊了一句姐姐。

阿姐平时不让他骑摩托，钢琴家的金手指受伤不得，更何况接下来还有两场国内演出一场国外演出，阿姐恨不得天天跟在王一博身边，就怕他跑去玩摩托伤了手指。

“阿姐，我就去一下午，晚饭前保证回来。”男孩眼巴巴看着被阿姐扣下的头盔，信誓旦旦道。

“小子，好了伤疤忘了疼是吧？上回是谁保证不会受伤，结果叫我去医院看了你一整个星期的？”

经纪人说的是去年夏天，练习场地没注意进了外人扰乱场地秩序，他当时新手上路，一个没注意，从赛道滑了出去，小腿剐地上伤得很是惨烈，停工了两个星期，自此经纪人就把骑摩托列入工作黑名单，严禁王一博靠近摩托。

阿姐想不通，一个可以称得上是乖孩子的小男生，一个从小到大一心扑在钢琴上的人，怎么会跟骑摩托车这种危险的事情联系上，而且，还做得有模有样——阿姐出差的时候他一个人去车队签了约，又趁暑期巡演前跑了比赛，拿了个不上不下，还看得过去的名次，回来时自己很是得意。

然后，阿姐回来赏了他一个爆栗。

*  
凌晨三点，肖战合上笔记本电脑，看时钟滴滴答答走着，突然发觉自己已经跟甲方爸爸磨方案磨了快一个星期。

网上不是有个笑话么，当代年轻人哪里有什么一点两点，只有十二点和三点。

肖战去厨房接了杯水放在床头，躺上床半盖上被子准备最后一次确认微信消息，还没看完，手机“啪嗒”一下，直接摔人脸上。

肖战认命地起身，看完消息，把手机和水杯都放在触手可及的位置，戴上眼罩睡觉。

朋友上周给了他一张音乐会门票，他看了一下，是不认识的钢琴家。他原先无甚兴趣，但架不过朋友的热情，无奈答应下来，听说也是个年少成名的演奏家，不过前些年常在国外演出，回国内来开演奏会这是第二年。

古典音乐是高雅艺术，普通人大多没受过相应教育，能深入欣赏的人少之又少，肖战自认是个俗人，听不出个中门道，不过是不想拂了朋友的好意。

*  
演奏会那日是周五，肖战下了班匆匆赶到剧院，还差五分钟开场。剧院里一片阒静，他蹑手蹑脚找到自己的位置，正好大幕拉开——开场了。

管弦乐队成员就座，然后，一个年轻的面孔出现在台上。

男孩穿着得体的燕尾服，却因为面容稍显稚嫩，有种小孩偷穿大人衣服的感觉。肖战仔细辨认了一下，发现台上的人和门票上印着的人像还是有点差别：男孩从前留着半长发，现今是利落的短发造型。

指挥向众人行礼，致意。

男孩纤细指尖落下的一瞬间有种震撼人心的力量，勃拉姆斯的Hungarian Dance No.5 in G Minor，是支耳熟能详的曲子，以往演奏钢琴或许只是陪衬，但这回钢琴成了主角。男孩指尖流动，不必说也知道，他是天生掌握舞台的料，即使只有一架钢琴，也能在一众管弦中凸显自己。

勃拉姆斯之后又演奏了拉赫马尼诺夫的几首经典曲目，很快中场休息。

这场的指挥也是年少成名，三十不到便当了国家乐团指挥，年轻人不像老一辈，对音乐会的严肃气氛没有过多苛求，反而希望观众们可以跟台上互动，所以以往只要是由他指挥的音乐会，总有个惯例，就是会由乐团中的某些成员出来solo一段。

而且，这场本来就是钢琴演奏会，指挥拿着话筒，打趣着道：“王一博，来一段呗。”

“行，那各位想听什么？”王一博转向台下，此刻肖战才看清楚了他的正脸，原来真的是个小朋友啊，肖战在心里想道。

台下略显拘谨，指挥看着观众的眼色，笑着开口道：“我替大家说，想听一博弹李斯特的《钟》，好不好？”台下渐渐有了起哄声，内行看门道外行看热闹，即便听不懂深层含义，可大多知道这首曲子是钢琴家演奏炫技的必选曲目。

“好，那恭敬不如从命了。”男孩好似很紧张地深呼吸了好几次，手指放在黑键上一下一下轻敲着，仰起头时下颌线条柔和，好像一只高傲的天鹅。

是，也许他生来就应该是这矜傲的样子。整个团队包括指挥与他相识四五年，合作了大大小小近百场演出，可以说是见证了彼此的成长。指挥与他年龄相仿经历相似，自然更加理解他的心境。

天赋异禀的人或许容易成功，但没有天赋的人需要付出百倍千倍的努力，才能看起来像样一些。男孩在国外求学，比赛，即便外语讲得再好，还是会受外国人的刁难，就像东方人天生学不好西方乐器一般。

钟，敲响了。

指挥看着舞台上意气风发的少年，忽然有恍若隔世的感觉。


	3. Chapter 3

*  
当然，用恍若隔世来形容还是夸张了。

王一博在台上再怎么像是仙子下凡，本质还是个普通人。刚刚开场第二首曲子一个反向刮奏他就把自己的右手大拇指刮伤了，中场休息时缠了一条止血贴，聊胜于无，因为一回台上就得撕掉，止血贴会影响手指的触感，使弹出来的曲子磕磕绊绊。

弹钢琴的人大部分手指都受过伤，一般是在放飞自我的时候，当然也有个别因为练得不好气急败坏，把自个手给弄伤的。王一博老师表示两种他都有。

下台后，王一博的手指已经不流血了。他跟阿姐打了个招呼，换好衣服从剧院后门出去。

他从旅游app上找了一家网红饭馆，准备一个人去吃夜宵。

走过去的一段海滨路凉爽无比，海风独有的咸味裹挟着四周食肆的诱人香气，把夏天的气息送到人面前来。

王一博在一张角落里的桌子坐下，要了三四个招牌菜，还有一瓶可乐。坐在角落里默默吃菜，听着海浪声，独处往往最让他放松。虽然王一博承认在舞台上的时候最开心，但是那种开心通常会掺杂许多负担感。

兴趣变成事业，当然需要巨大的勇气。他是通透的人，却也不可避免地会陷进世俗眼光。

所以想要避开，无人注视之处，是否才能做真实的自己。

*  
送肖战票的是公司女同事，同事得了三张票，和男友分别一张，还剩一张就送给了他。演出结束两人还热情地邀请他一块去吃火锅，被他拒绝了。

人家小情侣吃饭，他一个单身狗凑什么热闹。肖战哥哥一脚踢翻这碗狗粮。

从剧院到他家并不远，十来分钟就能到。他也好久没去老朋友那里吃烧烤了，于是背着手慢慢走向那条滨海路。老朋友许久不见，但无需多说一句，便吩咐厨房那边给肖战上了几个他常吃的喜欢的菜。

“这边视野好，来这边坐。”老板提着两瓶啤酒，招呼他过去，“明天是周六，这下你可不许再推了。”

瓶盖“砰”地打开，啤酒倒进杯子里，上面一层细密的泡沫。肖战抿了一口道：“行。最近生意不错嘛，看你，肚子怎么又圆了一圈了。”

“干这个确实比设计轻松很多，自打来这边，胖了十斤不止吧。”老板嘿嘿地笑，他和肖战是一块学设计的大学同学，也一同做过几个案子，只是后来改了行。曾经他也撺掇过肖战跟他一块出来搞餐饮，被肖战婉拒了。设计辛苦，在公司干又不怎么赚的到钱，拿着固定的一份工资过活，偶尔能有提成，但在这个物价飞速发展的城市，这点钱只是杯水车薪。与其说是为了坚持设计的梦想，不过是求份安稳，宁愿一成不变，也不得不。

“听说后面那家新开的咖啡厅logo什么的是你设计的？我去看过了，很不错。”

“那个啊，不容易，不过出来的效果挺好。”  
肖战剥开一只小龙虾丢进嘴里，虾肉鲜美饱满，辣中带甜。他大口咀嚼着，回过头时余光瞥见一个有些熟悉的身影。

男孩专注地对付一只没开口的青口贝，不知道怎么，剥了半天也没剥开。男孩眉头轻蹙，好像有些无可奈何地放下了这只青口贝，另取了一只。

灯火交错，映得男孩与这周围的人间烟火气格格不入。不是穿着，而是气质。他身上的宽松卫衣，棉线帽子与这周围大多数人融合在一块，但那种干净的面容又将他从众人当中挑拣了出来。

“嘶——”一个不注意，手指上的伤口竟又裂开了，王一博匆匆忙忙抽了一张面巾纸想要止血，忽然眼前有人递过来一条创可贴。他诧异地抬头，瞧见肖战一手拿着创可贴，一手提着一瓶喝了一半的啤酒，不免愣怔了几秒，伸手接过东西。

“多谢。”

“不用谢。”肖战大咧咧在他对面坐下，“剥贝壳要留长指甲比较好，你这指甲剪得太短了。”

王一博垂下眼，半晌道：“弹琴，不能留指甲。”

“哦，我忘了，你是大钢琴家呢。”

“你认识我？”王一博皱了皱眉头。

“刚刚看过你的表演，你弹得挺好的。”肖战冲他竖起大拇指。

“谢谢。”他一贯认生，面对着对面人的热心好意，不免有些局促，但心底不知为何下意识地认为对方不是坏人。

“如果觉得太辣的话可以在水里面洗一洗。你的手流血了，来，那个青口拿过来，我帮你剥。”

王一博眨了眨眼睛，迟疑着把手上的东西递了过去。

“你是这儿的老板么？”

“不是，算是老板的朋友吧。”肖战淡淡一笑，手中的剥完了，又去拣盘子里那些没开的，一个一个剥开放在王一博的碟子里。“好了，你慢慢吃。”

*

“肖战，有个新项目客户给的价挺高的，不过条条框框有点多，你接不接？”女同事手里扬起一叠资料，扉页上印了手写花体的英文单词。

肖战嘴里叼着一块吐司面包，含混不清道：“给我看看。”

“别看啦，就问你接不接，不接的话我找别人去，一堆人等着呢。”女同事涂了蔻丹的指甲夹着文件在他面前晃啊晃，语气是一点点的不满。

“接，我接。”

“那好，甲方那边说明天会过来商谈细节，你先看大纲。”

肖战咽下吐司，将手边的espresso一饮而尽。“好，拿来吧。”

大纲事无巨细地把要求都列了出来，甲方需要一个大型音乐酒会的主题设计，但不限于海报等主体，还需要他确认细节后绘制背景ppt以及安排会场周边布置。

公司面向商业客户较多，很少接艺术设计的案子，不过对于肖战来说并不是很难——他刚做完一个咖啡馆的设计，正熟悉着。

次日上午甲方来访，一个三十岁左右的短发女子，颇有女强人的气势。本以为会是难相与的人物，结果对方倒是客客气气，把要求一条条再列了一遍。做设计师的最怕甲方说“随便”二字，反而这种严格限定的客户更容易合作，肖战专注听着女子说的话，钢笔笔尖不经意间停滞，在笔记本上钉下一个墨点。

“所以贵公司希望我方全部以手绘形式呈现，对吗？”

女子笑了笑，“其实并不是我的要求，我也是替人办事。”

“您方便告知原因吗？因为手绘并不是我的强项。”

“我们前段时间去参观了您参与设计的咖啡馆，也查阅了您做过的案子，我方认为您是合适的人选。”

“接案子之前是公司在安排，您为什么觉得一定是我接下来？”

女子不动声色地饮了一口茶，说道：“虽然选择有随机性，不过我相信您看到了，就一定不会拒绝。”她从包里取出一叠照片，“这里拍的是我的委托人的住处，他希望可以把家中他熟悉的元素添加到设计当中去，麻烦你了。”

“好的。”肖战双手接过。

“希望能在下周二前收到你的初稿，那么我先走了，肖设计师。”

肖战手里拿着那叠照片目送着女子离去。最上面的一张，一架博兰斯勒九尺钢琴极为醒目，它孤零零地立在客厅中间，周围只有一片灰白。


	4. Chapter 4

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

个人脑洞 ooc属于个人理解

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年

*BGM：曾经唯一 ——任盈洁

*  
第一张是钢琴，第二张是整面墙的奖杯证书，到了第三张则是放在玻璃展示柜中各种颜色的摩托头盔，第四张……肖战失笑，这个人竟在家里摆了一个1:1的摩托车模型，这又是什么新潮的搭配？再看下面一张，一只毛茸茸的比熊犬，伸着舌头趴在人腿上，一副爱理不理的模样。

肖战在笔记本上写了“钢琴、摩托车、小狗”三个词，再分别用彩色笔划出各自轮廓。会喜欢钢琴和摩托车这两种反差巨大的东西的人，还是个音乐家，这样的人相比他人，也许性格更加复杂。但肖战不敢就此下定论，于是打了个电话给女同事，看能不能从她那里挖到什么，毕竟，甲方给的信息太少了。

“……啊，我这边好像有委托方的公司信息，你要不自己去查查看？”女同事微信发过来一个“XX有限公司”的名称，肖战读了两三遍，依稀记得在哪里见过。不过这个公司本身就是一个大型经纪公司，旗下签约艺人众多，肖战在百度上翻了一页又一页，也没找出点眉目来。

“你确认这真的是正经甲方吗？？？连个电话都没留，就留了个邮箱。”

“对方已经签约付定金了，战哥。”女同事一句话给他怼了回来。

“所以我这是上了贼船了吗？？”肖老师发出灵魂质问，然后收到了肯定的回答。想来公司也不会接那些乱七八糟的活，上了贼船的肖老师自我安慰道，拿着那叠老照片继续赶工去了。

但人本能的好奇心，推着他一步一步往照片的主人公走去。

周日下午，终于画完最后一张稿子的肖战伸了个懒腰。公司里只有他一人在加班，原本手绘是可以在家做的，但家中有个爱捣蛋的小家伙，没有人想再一次在deadline之前看到自己的画稿上布满了猫脚印，过来人肖老师如是说。

小猫名为坚果，是一只短腿猫，时常睁着大眼睛卖萌。每次把肖战的画稿踩得他自己都看不出来是什么后，坚果依然用那水汪汪的大眼睛，歪头看着肖战假装无辜，以此躲避主人的惩罚。

肖战无奈地叹气，一把捞起坚果开始呼噜呼噜挠她的下巴。罢了，和小猫置什么气，小猫这么可爱，做什么都是可以原谅的。肖战哥哥抬头45度仰天流泪，然后把稿子一笔一笔重新画了一遍。

整理好照片，肖战准备锁门回家，可照片底下突然凸出的一个小角吸引了他的注意。他重新拿起照片，意外发现一张背后黏着另一张，只是因为厚度变化不大，所以先前没被发现。肖战把照片翻过来，一张褪了色的老照片呈现在眼前。

男人和男孩坐在草坪上，背景是教堂，男人陶醉地吹着萨克斯风，男孩表情严肃，但细看却眼角含笑。男人一看就知道是欧洲人，而男孩是亚裔面孔。

男孩长得很清秀，还有一点婴儿肥。鉴于两人的神情不太像父子，肖战想，这大概是师生？

肖战放下照片，好像突然明白了什么。

他知道该怎么找了。

*  
男孩穿着简单的白色短袖衬衫，衬衫袖子上绣着一朵紫色鸢尾花，坐在高脚椅上双腿一晃一晃，手指在木质桌面上敲着无声的旋律。

“哎，居然真的是你。”肖战端着两杯冰摇红莓黑加仑走过来，把其中一杯递给男孩。

甲方留下的邮箱里面包含了英文人名，明显不是公司邮箱，肖战大胆猜测这就是照片主人公的，所以没有必要拐弯抹角，直接提出交初稿这天，当事人必须在场，对方答应了，然后他一把推开星巴克的大门，就看见坐在窗户边上的王一博，一副生人勿近的表情。

“我也不知道，公司选择的你，与我无关。只是我没想到阿姐居然留的是我的邮箱。”王一博怀疑地摇了摇塑料杯，里面冰块晃动沙沙作响，“不过既然是你，也许比旁人更放心一点吧。”

肖战大笑，“我们这才第二次见面，你就这么相信我？”

“……”王一博翻了个白眼，这个动作让他终于看起来像个十几岁的少年，“阿姐跟你见面之后，我们去过你设计的那家咖啡馆，否则你以为谁会放心把工作交给一个完全不知底细的人？”

“嗬，小朋友，语气这么冲可不是好习惯。”

“谁是小朋友了？”王一博瞪了肖战一眼，“你看上去也没比我大多少。”

“好好，我不说了。只是，我可否把这一切归为巧合？”肖战笑道，露出兔牙，牙齿明晃晃白得能反光。王一博把视线移到一边，他还不适应跟人这么交流，不由自主又要躲开。

巧合么？王一博不太相信这个词。

“你……”王一博顿了顿，说出下面的话，“不是巧合。”

“何解？”

王一博不语，静静喝着杯子里的饮料。

见他不愿多说，肖战将平板电脑推给他，手绘的画他已经扫描到里面去了：“罢了，不多说了，初稿已经完成，你看一下有什么地方不满意，随时提出来。”

手绘的质感与电脑作画是完全不同的，电脑再如何精密如何先进，始终无法代替手绘的细腻笔触。手绘赋予了作画者的情，或者说，是摘取每一片创作者灵感的叶子，组合成画中的万千世界。

王一博其实没有那么认真在看平板，这些画作的不同在他一个外行人眼里不过就是好看与不好看的区别。他注意到肖战低着头，在随身带着的小本子上写写画画。其实他是有那么一点想知道肖战在写些什么的，但迟疑了好久还是放弃了。头顶一点柔和灯光照到肖战脸上，暖色色调，本身就能够打破凝固的空气。不知道哪里松动了，又蔓延到哪一片，即使是只见过两次的陌生人，这样的氛围也弱化了陌生人的气息。

王一博下意识用指尖敲着桌面，一会儿才反应过来自己敲的是什么曲子。

“看完了？觉得怎么样？”

“……这里，好像不太对。”王一博指着画作中钢琴的踏板，“你这样会误导观众的。”

肖战转了转笔，问：“有什么问题吗？”

“我家里的的确是两个踏板没错，但现代钢琴采用的是三个踏板。现在古钢琴已经被取代，还是按照符合大众理解的去画比较好吧。”

“为什么一定要按照大家的理解？按照事实去画也可以。钢琴可以是三个踏板，也可以是两个踏板，这是它们之间的区别，没有必要强求一致。”

“我不同意，这个音乐会面向大众，其中肯定不乏初学者，为什么要用这样的细节去误导他们？”

“你这是偷换概念，这并非误导，而只是说明。我们承认它们的不同，并告知大众，这没有错。我作为设计师，有最基本的判断能力，请你相信我可以吗？”

“好，你既然这么说了，那我以甲方的身份，要求你把它改过来，可以吗？”王一博的执拗脾气一下子上来了，模仿着肖战的语气反问。肖战怎么也没想到，两人竟因为这样一个小细节产生矛盾，王一博的眼神让他看不明白，看来他先前对这个人的判断还真是准确。

复杂，复杂这个词本身就让人难以捉摸。一个人的复杂，往往不会透在表层，要如洋葱般一瓣一瓣剥开才能知晓。肖战注视着王一博的眼睛，不知道那里面的样子，究竟是不是自己想要看到的。


	5. Chapter 5

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

个人脑洞 ooc属于个人理解

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*BGM：分享Viktor Rjabchikov的单曲《Variations On The SongThe NightingaleBy A.Alyabiev, E-Moll》http://t.cn/AiHhwZF4 (@网易云音乐)

*  
“战哥，你这可有点太刚了吧？”女同事听肖战说完话，忍不住揶揄他。

是，怎么想也觉得太过冲动，俗话说得好，甲方是上帝，是要捧在手心里对待的人物，肖战跟甲方来了个硬碰硬，怎么想都有点后怕。虽说他后来给王一博发了封道歉邮件，然至今都没收到回复。他放心不下，去探了探上级的口风，得到的却是合作照常进行的回答。

交二稿的时候来的还是那位干练的经纪人。经纪人一上来便笑着要他宽心，说给您添麻烦了。肖战连连摆手道不敢当，说本就是他做错了，应该是他道歉才对。

“肖设计师，是我方考虑不周。我们家一博是个非常执拗的人，但凡他认定了一样东西，便不会轻易改变，但他确实对这回的设计十分上心，还望您能谅解，多听听他的意见。当然，假如有什么问题，您直接来找我就可以。”

经纪人的态度诚恳得无可指摘，倒让肖战有些惭愧。

“那日是我态度不好，劳烦您跟一博再道个歉。”

经纪人敏锐察觉到话语中这声“一博”有些说不清道不明的熟稔，状若无意笑了笑，说：“没事，误会解开就好了，我们还是很期待这次合作的。二稿我先拍照，拿回去跟大家商量一下。”

“对了，听说前段时间肖先生去看过一博的音乐会？他过几天还有一场小演奏会，人不多，肖先生不妨来听听？也许对设计有帮助。”经纪人从怀里掏出一个信封，压在茶杯下，“那我走了，您留步吧。”

烫金信封里装着一张请柬，上面用墨染出钢琴轮廓，黑白线条下嵌着王一博的名字缩写。

听着经纪人口中的“人不多”，肖战到了现场才知来宾将近两百人，半数以上是王一博的粉丝，据说待会还有为台下学生授课的阶段。会场为开放式花园，餐点饮品任意取用，肖战端了一杯冰拿铁，在花园里漫无目的地闲逛。

一架博兰斯勒钢琴就放在花园正中央，肖战难得近距离观察它，却意外发现并不是照片里的那架。这几日他也查了不少资料，最基本的分辨还是有的。

经纪人不知从哪儿突然冒出来，笑眯眯地为他引路。花园后的一栋白色建筑看上去有些年头，肖战随着经纪人走进去，意料之中听见了钢琴声。

钢琴声因脚步声的打断而戛然而止。经纪人轻轻推开客厅门，“一博，音乐会马上要开始咯。有位朋友想来见见你，可以吗？”

肖战走了进去，跟王一博对上眼神的瞬间，王一博的表情有些别扭，又是那躲躲闪闪的状态，搁在琴键上的手指滑落，带出一段不协和音程。周围的空气仿佛成了胶质，凝固空间，气氛冷得异常。

“那日的事情，对不起。”

“你不用道歉，原本我也不该用那种语气命令你。我知道你不喜欢别人这样对你的，是吗？”

“你这是什么话，做设计哪有对甲方发火的道理，是我态度不好，对不起。”

王一博合上琴盖，慢慢道：“你不用这样，我那天没有生气。”他照常收拾好琴谱，然后把凳子推回钢琴下面去，肖战随着他的视线看去，看到了那仅有的两个踏板。

“你等一下，能不能让我看看？”

“没什么好看的，就那样了，跟外面的是不同的。”

肖战注意到琴身上的刻痕，问道：“这架琴已经很多年了吧？”

“嗯，大概六七十年了。原先是我老师的琴，然后送给了我。”

“你的老师，是不是那照片中的人？”

王一博点头，“那是我的第二个老师，乌克兰人。他原先学的是萨克斯风，到大学才改的钢琴。”“那你呢？”

被打断的王一博怔了一下，眼神有些飘忽不定，“我从小学的就是钢琴，其实……”其实一开始也没有那么喜欢，小孩子的喜欢大多图个新鲜，三分钟热度过后能坚持的人本就不多，单凭一份热爱坚持十几年，则可以称为勇者了。

“我该出去了。”

“那我们一起走吧。”

王一博看着面前男人笑得那么真诚灿烂，第一次发现怎么也说不出拒绝的话语来，果然是伸手不打笑脸人的道理，古人诚不我欺。

他身边原本没有什么同龄朋友，出外求学也只有自己一个，回来后性格成熟，跟同龄人又合不来。面前这个大他六岁的男人，无论是有意还是无意，王一博觉得，相处起来倒是融洽，大概识时务的聪明人都是如此吧。

男人很懂得顺着人的性子，一点一点把他的理念灌输给你，又不让你反感。当然王一博此时还没领悟到，这种类似曲线救国的策略有多么危险。

肖战跟在他后面，到了花园就自动自觉走开了，回到自己的座位上。经纪人笑着冲他点点头，肖战举杯回应。

聚光灯打到花园中心的钢琴上，王一博出现时，肖战身后的粉丝尖叫声此起彼伏，他苦笑着摇摇头，抬眼看向舞台上的那个人。从没想过，钢琴家也会有这么多的粉丝，还都是女粉丝。

王一博很应景地弹了一首格林卡的《夜莺》，但跟他惯弹的风格不同，这个曲子里的夜莺并不是那柔美婉转的模样，甚至还有点激昂澎湃。他一连弹了五首平常在演奏会上不会弹的曲子，最后一曲终了，台下的粉丝大声喊着安可安可。王一博难得嘴角有了一点弧度，拿过麦克风问台下：“能不能不弹了啊？”

“一博哥哥再来一首嘛！”

“就是，都还没听够诶！！！”

“不可以，时间到了。”他冷酷地丢下一句，然后看向阿姐，经纪人会意，起身说接下来是上课时间，事先有报名的同学可以上台来了。

好笑的是，上去的人大部分都是男生，好几个看上去比他年纪还大。男粉丝拿了自己写的谱子一本正经弹给他听，其中夹着各种私货，比如模仿他在台上炫技，结果画虎不成反类犬，惹得台下一阵笑声。王一博自己忍不住也笑了，他没教过年纪比他大的学生，看着他们弹琴还是挺好玩的。

肖战是钢琴门外汉，坐在台下跟着大家一起笑。笑容本身有天生的感染力，他看着台上王一博那个想笑又憋着，最终憋不住了的微妙神情，觉得这一幕很值得被画进他的笔记本里。

于是他也这么做了。

前一页是那架博兰斯勒，后一页是弹博兰斯勒的那个人。

他取出钢笔，在画稿下方仔仔细细写下了日期和时间。

这大概，真的是很值得铭记的一刻吧，只是他当时一点也没有意识到。


	6. Chapter 6

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

个人脑洞 ooc属于个人理解

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*BGM：分享Vladimir Ashkenazy的单曲《Waltz No.1 in E flat, Op.18Grande valse brillante》http://music.163.com/song/5164962/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

“鸢尾盛开的时候，希望可以与你相见。”

*  
王一博忽然回了乌克兰，那日连打个招呼都来不及，肖战看着他得知老师得了重病，握着手机不知所措的模样，才意识到他也不过，只是个十九岁的少年。

渝城已经有了冬天的感觉，大街小巷随处可见的火锅店日日爆满，门口弥漫着食物香气，肖战跟王一博的经纪人约在此处见面。隔一条街便是他上回设计的咖啡馆，小巧灵动的logo印在招牌上，仿佛是有生命的存在。

肖战这段时间忙工作，已经许久未曾出外吃饭，白雾蒸腾模糊了他的圆框眼镜，他看着锅里，忽然就愣住了。

王一博的经纪人点了鸳鸯锅，一半清汤一半红油。按照本地人的习惯，是绝对不会吃鸳鸯锅的，清汤没有灵魂。除了唯一的一次，只有那个常年在国外的人，他吃不了辣。肖战当初还调侃他来着，说他这样，会错过全国一半以上的美食。

男孩在他不断的怂恿下试了一块红锅里的牛肉，吃下去的时候还神色自若，结果不过三秒，被辣得直掉眼泪，一连灌了两大杯冰可乐。男孩眼泪汪汪地看着肖战，又幽怨又凶，如果眼神能杀人，那肖战大概已经死了两三回了。

肖战哈哈大笑，继续把那双伸进过红锅的筷子搁进清汤锅里。

经纪人拿着漏勺把清汤锅里的肉片舀到自己碗里，看肖战半天没动筷子，问：“怎么不吃？”

“啊，没事。”肖战抱歉地笑笑，“吴姐，这回真的谢谢你了。”

“没事，反正也不是什么大事，要是真的想谢我，趁我这几天在这边，多请我吃饭吧。”

“那必须的，姐。”

那天王一博突然飞去乌克兰，整个项目就搁置下来，他原先还缺两场演出未完成，这下全部工作都要往后挪。肖战得了空闲，本打算更尽善尽美打磨作品，但新来的上司不知内情，以为是他效率太低导致延后，差一点把他换掉。幸亏经纪人给工作室总监打了电话，这才解开误会。

跟经纪人吃完饭，肖战回到家中。坚果窝在沙发上，尾巴一甩一甩。肖战把挎包丢到鞋柜上，三下五除二脱完鞋瘫在沙发上。坚果挪着小碎步挪进他怀里，仰起头用头顶上绒毛不停地挠着他下巴。肖战把头整个埋在毛球头上，然后，长长地叹了一口气。他也不知道自己到底在叹什么。说实话，肖战在这个公司工作已经有三四年了，也算是工作室里比较经验老道的设计师，但是和那些精于经营的人相比，还是显得格外稚嫩。一心想着做好本职工作没有错，但也许有些人会一直盯着你的后背，抓住你的错处。他们不会在乎事实是怎样的，他们只看自己想要看到的东西。

在公司上班就是这样一个弊端，肖战清楚自己的目标，但对现在这份安稳的工作又不能够放弃。

给坚果喂食之后，肖战从包里拿出笔记本电脑，将就着坐在茶几前开始修改。坚果在一旁受到冷落，闷闷不乐地跑回了自己的棉窝。

南方冬天没有暖气，室内湿冷，肖战在地上坐了不到半个小时，小腿已经有些不听使唤。他看了笔记本电脑上显示保存完毕的画稿，下意识掏出手机要给王一博发短信，然后后知后觉想起来王一博在国外，这短信不知道能不能收到，于是小心翼翼斟酌字句，打字删了又删，最终发了条微信过去。

*

王一博在沙发上坐着睡着了，乌克兰跟国内有六个小时时差，现在是午睡的时间。

他人生中最重要的老师突然重病缠身，他不能不去探望。但是等他到医院时，却被师母告知，老师已经病了快半年，只是这半年来一直瞒着周围所有人。老师像所有的老年人一样，怕给别人添麻烦，每回王一博要FaceTime，他都说自己好得很，有时还可以坐在琴前表演一曲。

王一博的启蒙老师水平不高，他跟着老师学了两年，把基础的技巧学得差不多了，便没有再继续下去。当时也正赶上练琴的瓶颈期，没有耐心的孩子大概这个时候就会放弃了，但王一博的父母都感觉他是有一些天分的孩子，不忍心就此放弃，于是托人找到了这名当时在国内任教的乌克兰老师，怀着一丝希望，希望这名老师可以收王一博为学生。

去见老师的时候，王一博弹了一首动画片当中自己喜欢的降E大调圆舞曲第1号。当时他还是小孩，手还很小，弹跨度大的音非常吃力，好几处都磕在琴键上，他觉得自己弹成这副样子肯定是没希望的，于是弹完安安静静就走人了。

结果两天后老师主动打了电话，说一博，来上课吧。这六个字，在他心中分量永远是沉甸甸的。

再到后来，王一博学外语到乌克兰还有波兰求学，都是多亏了这个老师，他初中就到国外去学音乐了，父母亲常常不在身边，也是老师和师母悉心照料。他十五岁第一次参加波兰国内的钢琴比赛时，在决赛当中拿了一个不高不低，正好是参赛人数中间的名次。王一博刚下台，便看见坐在观众席泪流满面的师母，那时候他还没有现在这么理性，眼眶红红的，仿佛下一秒眼泪就要夺眶而出。

他的老师原本学的是萨克斯风，半道改学了钢琴，根本没有赢在起跑线上，但最终走到终点的人，老师够资格可以算一个。音乐这种东西说不清楚，单凭一个孩子的磕磕绊绊来断定他以后的模样，未免也太草率了，老师经常这么对他说。

“叮。”有信息进来了，王一博揉了揉眼睛，看清手机上那个名字的时候，不知道为何有一种如释重负的感觉。

肖战问候了他的老师和他的身体，然后说画稿已经全部完成，等他回来再商量。简简单单两三句话，王一博翻来覆去看了好多遍才理解了意思——他这几日白天在医院里同乌克兰人打交道，回家和师母一家人沟通，用多了乌克兰文字，一霎那有种不认识中文的错觉。

他回复，我没事，谢谢。

——我把东西打包发到你邮箱了，记得查收。

——好，我会记得看。

——你不在的时候，吴姐给我讲了个大概。不管发生什么，身体最重要，不用勉强自己工作，这些可以等你回来再说。

——我会不习惯。

王一博打开邮箱，里面果然有未读邮件，文件夹里的文件分门别类按顺序排得整整齐齐。他点开一个一个的图片，里面画的……是小王子的故事？

以小王子作喻来串联起整场演出，那些鲜花，那些星空，化成了画家笔下的颜色。很令人意外，一个男生可以画出这样细腻的作品，没有过多花里胡哨的东西，就是纯粹地讲故事——王一博在里面看见了小王子和老师一起吹萨克斯风，小王子一个人周游世界，小王子种下了一朵会唱歌的玫瑰花……他很想笑着说这个故事应该给小孩看才对，但是他笑不出来，反而是眼泪在眼眶里打转。小王子的故事也是他自己的故事，一点点被人画到纸上，和他要表演的曲目结合起来，又是一个新的故事。王一博不知道阿姐究竟跟肖战说了多详细的事情，但是许多他回想起来已经很模糊的事情，在看见了这些画之后，忽然又如洪水一般向他涌来。他忽然发觉，肖战这个人，真的很会抓细节。他坐在最没有人会注意到的角落，他却能注意到他手受了伤，剥不开贝壳。公司给了邮箱，他却能仅靠一个人名，猜中邮箱的主人是他。

就像他总是不由得被画面的最后一句话吸引：“唯独属于你的星空是任何人都不曾拥有的……”

“属于我的星空……”他有多久没有听过这种童话书里的表述了？王一博打开微信，想要回复一点什么话给肖战，发现刚刚有来自肖战的未读消息。

他点开来，肖战发了一张小王子怀抱月亮躺在整条银河里的图片，他说，不习惯也没关系，希望这个故事可以被人喜欢就好了。

是，也许星空一直存在，星空也依旧美丽，只怪当时年纪太小，还看不透这故事背后的一片柔情。


	7. Chapter 7

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

个人脑洞 ooc属于个人理解

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢

你听说过一句话吗？

——“小概率事件必然发生。”

*  
王一博在乌克兰待了一个多星期，落地上海时，好巧不巧地碰上了浦东机场那有名的追星一姐。一姐忙着拍一个最近刚火起来的小明星，不小心也把他拍进了画面里。

他当时戴着口罩，卫衣帽子叠渔夫帽戴了两层，鼻梁上还架着墨镜，手里提一个黑色背包，生人勿近的气场无比强烈。一姐发照片没多久就有眼尖网友发现了这个打扮奇特的人，纷纷在微博上搜寻是谁。

当天下午王一博的名字上了热搜，点开话题第一条，下面的热评是“钢琴家 机场养蜂人？？？”还有人把他手里的背包p成了采蜜专用铁桶，看上去十分和谐。

回到经纪公司总部，经纪人也是哭笑不得，喊了公关那边注意风向，没什么大问题的话就任由它去。

王一博上前给了经纪人一个拥抱：“谢谢姐。”经纪人得知消息后立马推了他的所有工作，让他放心出国，担得起这声谢谢。

“你老师怎么样了？”

“做了两个小手术，应该没有大问题，只是接下来很久都要待在医院里。阿姐，我接下来可能一两个月会过去一趟，先跟你报备一下。”

“嗯，但如果这样的话，一博，接下来的工作会很忙，要做好心理准备啊。”经纪人笑道，拍拍他的肩膀。

“对了，姐，我看过设计师发来的图了，就按他画的方案来吧，没有需要改动的地方了。”

“这几天你们有联系吗？”

“有，他用微信把图片什么的全都发给我了。”

“好，既然你觉得满意，那阿姐也不干预你的决定了。如果你还有什么问题随时找我，我走啦，那边还忙。”经纪人并不是他的专属经纪人，阿姐手下还管着两三个新人演员，以及五个古典音乐家的合约，算公司里的劳模了，不过一般的古典音乐家如果没开世界巡演，一年到头倒是没有那么忙。

王一博发短信给父母亲报了平安，即将退出界面时，瞥见那两个字的人名，犹豫再三，给他也发了一条。

——你回来啦？欢迎。

“你回来啦”是比“你回来了”要亲切一点的语气。肖战一边打字从浴室里走出来，刚洗完头发湿漉漉的，毛巾随意搭在头上。坚果从客厅哒哒哒一溜烟儿跑过来缠住肖战的腿，肖战无奈放下手机把坚果抱起来，小猫扒拉着他的薄毛衣，趴在了他肩膀上，这时手机突然响了——

肖战腾出手来点开FaceTime，然后在那头的王一博就看见一人一猫互相扒拉得不亦乐乎的场景。肖战天生笑脸，眉眼似月，对着调皮小猫一点办法也没有，回过神来瞥见手机上王一博的脸，招了招手权当是打招呼。

“肖战……哥，那天你发给我的故事，我有认真看了。”

“嗯？”

“挺好的，就，谢谢你，哥。”

“嗨，那都是我的工作嘛，说这话就见外了不是？你能喜欢就最好，我熬这两个大夜就没白费。”肖战一边给坚果顺毛一边有一搭没一搭地聊天，“话说回来，上回你给我的照片里有一只小狗，你喜欢狗狗吗？”

“是。”

“那只狗狗很可爱。”

“你说那只比熊吗？那是我老师家养的，我在他家时经常跟我一起玩，那不是我的小狗。”

“以后有没有打算养一只……哎哟坚果，你又咬我毛衣！”

“怎么？没事吧？”

“没事，我的猫把我的毛衣咬了一个小洞，”肖战用手比划了一下，“你打算养狗狗吗？”

“等我在国内安顿下来再养不迟。不过，国内哪个城市比较适合居住啊？你给提个意见呗？”王一博表情认真，仿佛下一秒就会拿出小本本开始记录。

“你不跟父母一起住么？”

“现在比以前忙很多，一个人住比较方便。”

肖战把坚果从身上抱下去，让它趴在自己腿上，笑道：“那渝城就不错啊，如果要推荐那肯定是推荐我的家乡了。在这边生活比较方便，节奏也不会太快，挺适合你这种音乐人的。”

王一博笑，“渝城的火锅太辣，我怕我吃不下。”他上次和肖战吃火锅受到了伤害，心理阴影面积很大。

“在外面可以点鸳鸯锅，或者你买食材自己回家做全清汤也可以。”

“看上去很努力在推销嘛？”

“那必须的，等你在这边买房，要找房子设计的话记得来找我，给你打个折。”肖战一提到自己擅长的方面又开始滔滔不绝，王一博连忙打断他：“大设计师，我忙完这个星期就有假了，有空过去你那边实地考察一下，顺便拿你的实体稿，可以吗？”这个星期的两场演出不能再拖，肖战给王一博的设计也已经收尾了，马上过几天就可以实装看效果了，他打心里是期待的。表演不再只是单纯的机械式弹奏，王一博为了这场演出写了新的曲子，他很想知道会收到什么样的反馈。

肖战冲镜头笑了笑，“我会实时跟进的，舞台你不用担心。但有时候就怕工人做出来不是那个效果，如果有必要，我会过去你那边。”

“好。”

“坚果，跟叔叔说再见啦。”肖战握着猫爪挥挥，坚果一脸“不想理你”的表情，傲娇地跑开了，肖战不好意思地挠挠头，“那就，过几天见。”

“嗯。”

王一博挂断电话，发觉自己的嘴角是上扬的。他有一瞬间僵了一下，然后又恢复到波澜不惊的样子。

*  
“怎么样，晚上去吃小龙坎嘛？”

王一博推开玻璃门，看见肖战环着双臂笑嘻嘻地跟经纪人推销火锅，经纪人姐姐是不会吃辣的人，听了连连摇头。

“你来了，我正跟吴姐说去吃夜宵呢，你们晚上都没吃饱吧？”

“阿姐，你饿吗？”王一博没有看他，问道。

“没有很饿，你要是想吃的话就去吧。”

“好，那你等我一下。”王一博把手里的滑板递到肖战手里，“我换件衣服。”

肖战有一丝不易察觉的诧异，问：“吴姐，一博还会滑滑板啊？”

“是，别人都觉得他只是个玩音乐的，可是他玩滑板、玩摩托车，有时候危险得看着我都怕。”

“摩托车？？我的天，原来不是说说而已啊？”

“他对摩托车可比钢琴上心多了，我跟他这么些年，还没见过他为了什么连琴都不练了。”经纪人收拾完行李准备出门，“出去记得关灯啊。我先回酒店了，吃火锅记得别让王一博喝酒，他明天早上要彩排，告诉他，起不来就等死吧。”

肖战被经纪人这掷地有声的威胁镇住了，连声答应。

演出前现场还是出了点小问题，原本没必要肖战亲自上阵，不过王一博明里暗里表示这么重要的事情他还是来一趟吧，于是他打了个飞的就这么来了。

王一博的临时住所离市中心有点远，一栋两层别墅要住工作人员经纪人林林总总加起来十几人。地上摆满了文件，staff都忙着自己的事，无暇顾及他这边的情形。

“走吧，滑板给我。”

王一博换了厚实的衣服，晚上起风了，可以清楚感知到冷意。两人不疾不徐往小区门口走，肖战拣着最近发生的有趣的小事儿跟他讲，王一博听的认真，到了火锅店里还在追问。是十万个为什么吗？肖战现在才发现自己是在哄孩子，小他六岁的小朋友较真起来还真是让他有点招架不住。于是在王一博又一次的“为什么”里，肖战抬脚踢了他一下，“请你吃饭都堵不住你的嘴，真是服了你了。”

“哇，战哥就是这么冷酷无情地对待甲方的吗？”

“哈哈哈，王一博，吴姐昨天已经把尾款结了，你现在不是我的甲方了。”

“不是甲方那是什么？”

“是……”肖战故意卖了个关子，不慌不忙地捞了一个虾滑给王一博，又捞了一个给自己，“你觉得是什么？”他抬起头来，看见王一博的表情有些古怪，心想自己又说错什么惹他生气了，道：“看来是小朋友没错了。”

“我不是小朋友。”

好，就知道会是这样的回答。肖战赶紧改口说不是，小朋友一向很固执，他知道的，所以不用多说什么。

“对不起啦。”

王一博的脸冷得像冰块一样，埋头吃饭不说话。

“王一博，我说错了，你别当真啊。”

“我没当真。”

肖战听着这咬牙切齿的语气，心说小孩儿还是不经逗，想笑又不能笑，禁不住弯了弯眼。


	8. Chapter 8

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

个人脑洞 ooc属于个人理解

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢

*  
食物是化解僵局的最好方式，热气蒸腾，即使是冰山也能融化吧？虽是肖战提的这个饭局，结果桌上点的大半东西都进了王一博的肚子。肖战饶有兴致地看着他吃得津津有味，仿佛有什么心灵感应似的，王一博忽然抬头，问肖战怎么了。

肖战说没事，你吃吧。

肖战不知道，王一博已经一整天没吃饭了。他是一忙起来就忘记吃饭的性子，加上人吃饱饭后容易困倦，王一博每回上台，都得保持半饿着的状态，吊着一口气不敢松懈。每一年当中的演出季就是他最瘦的时候，准确来说不是工作辛苦导致的，而是饿的。

方才的话题已经翻篇，小孩脾气不好哄，但如此率直的性情，倒比公司里那些惯会察言观色的人好得多。肖战三两句把话题圆回去，不知是谁先提了这次合作的事，弯弯绕绕到钱的问题上。

王一博的经纪公司出手委实大手笔，即便被工作室抽走了几成，肖战能拿到手的数目还是相当可观的，这么一比平常的单子只能算是小打小闹了。

王一博问他，赚这么多钱，以后想干什么。

“我啊，我有个愿望是二十年后退休，然后去芬兰养老。”

“二十年后你不也才四十几岁，说退休太早了吧？”

“王一博，你现在年轻没有这种烦恼，做设计的就是吃青春饭，再过十年、二十年，你看到的就不是现在的我了。”肖战半开着玩笑，一边没闲着地把锅里的青菜夹到王一博碗里。

王一博疑惑：“什么叫做'不是你'？”

肖战：“意思就是，你会见到一个秃头的肖战。”

王一博“哦”了一声，表情有点微妙。

“别哦了，想象得出来想笑就笑吧。”

“我可没笑，你自己说的。”十九岁不到，正当青春年少，笑容本是灿烂，王一博垂下眸子，只觉得一笑起来，双颊的肌肉有些僵硬。身在国外，但他却不习惯太过外放的表达情绪的方式，他有多久没有真心笑过了呢？王一博自己也不清楚。

“吃得差不多了我们就走一段路回去吧，权当消食。”肖战喊来服务员买单，“这边路好走，我来的时候查过了。”

南方的夜晚比北方的要精彩得多，从饭店出来就是夜市，是年轻人集聚的地方，不远处有个公园。王一博拢了拢自己的帽子，问肖战要不要一起去玩滑板，他带了滑板出来。

肖战摇摇头，说你玩就好。他连续熬夜之后困意上头，被这冷风一吹愈发昏昏欲睡。肖战跟在王一博身后，看着他熟练做Ollie引得路人频频回头，心道年轻就是好，他现在连跳一跳都得担心自己的膝盖脚腕行不行。

王一博滑了一会，发觉肖战落在后头离他越来越远，于是停下来等着他。

“怎么了？”

“没事，有点困了。你再玩一会儿，然后我叫辆车送你回去。”

“不用了，现在回去吧。”王一博把滑板拿在手里，“明天还要早起，彩排，你会来吗？”

肖战迎着他有些期待的目光，下意识道：“也许吧。你希望我去吗？”

这句话出口王一博便沉默了，肖战惊觉失言，有什么希望不希望的呢，原本就是他本职工作，被情绪左右，问出这样不经大脑的话只会显得他有多么不专业。

然而他却看见王一博沉默之后重重地点了头。

*  
“一博很安静，很严肃来着。”“王一博基本不笑，除了玩摩托的时候。”“他啊，我要是能看见他笑，我就谢天谢地了，上次不小心碰了他的头盔，他差点没追杀我到十公里外。”……“对，还喜欢怼人，真是气死我了。”“诶，听说你们背后真叫他王怼怼啊？哈哈哈哈……”

……

……

肖战听着staff们七嘴八舌吐槽，王一博是这样的人吗？他好像又不是这样的，如果按照staff的标准，王一博在他这里算是活泼得过了头了。

彩排到一半休息，王一博甩着手腕从楼梯走下来，刚刚用力有点猛手腕抽筋了。经纪人的包里常备有药膏，涂一涂应该就可以，这种情况对王一博来说是小事，但落到老年人肖老师眼里就成了大事。

肖老师一边嫌弃着王一博涂药膏手法不专业，一边固定住他的手腕，顺着方向给他按摩。干燥温热的掌心贴在手腕外侧的肌肤上，暖意随着药膏慢慢渗透进去。王一博按肖战说的活动了一下十指，感觉还是不太对头。

“你这明显不是新伤啊，疼很久了吧，这一块都是僵硬的。”

“是，”王一博点头，“从去年年底就开始的。”

“不打算看医生吗？”肖战加重了手上的力度，按到某一处痛处，王一博像只兔子似的差点蹦起来。“你轻点，我晚上还演出呢。”

“知道要演出怎么还这样？王一博，你的手可比旁人珍贵多了，别不当回事。”

“我又有什么办法，每首曲子都要八度，一弹八度必然会疼，没办法避免。”

“那你等会叫人去药店买这个，我把膏药名字发给你。”肖战放开他的手腕，“晚上记得贴。我说真的，你是弹钢琴的，这双手是你的底线。”

“好啦，你这么严肃干什么。”王一博垂下头，语气里不自知地带上了鼻音，好像在埋怨着什么。

“还不是因为你太不严肃了。”肖战想起staff对他的评价，不由得笑，什么王怼怼，分明就是王甜甜，“王一博，我可不是在怪你什么，你自己注意点，免得吴姐又要敲打你。”

“肖老师今天话真多。”

“王一博，这么一本正经说这种话，你的良心哪里去了？”

“我不是我没有。”

肖战无奈一笑，指指他背后不远处正在训新人的经纪人吴姐，示意他该过去了。

“等你彩排完，我在外面的星巴克等你。”肖战刚接了新活，甲方催得急，又是要小跑着完成的任务，丝毫怠慢不得，“我去忙了。”

“好。”王一博比了个OK手势，“战哥记得帮我要一杯摩卡。”

“行行行，听你的。”

肖战套上毛线帽子，冲他挥了挥手。背着斜挎包的肖战，看上去跟大学生也没什么差别，眼睛永远是弯成月牙的形状，笑容要灿烂，露出可爱的兔牙。王一博看着他一步步笑着走远，没来由地也笑起来，看得身后的经纪人姐姐一头雾水，甚至还有些震惊。


	9. Chapter 9

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

个人脑洞 ooc属于个人理解

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢  
*BGM：分享Claudio Arrau的单曲《12 Études, Op.25 (2007 Digital Remaster):No. 3 in F Major》http://music.163.com/song/22479463/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

*  
王一博跟经纪人走到星巴克门口的时候，正巧看见肖战坐在靠窗的位置。他面前摆着笔记本电脑和一杯喝了一半的咖啡，然却并不在工作，王一博看着他忽然靠近窗玻璃，冲玻璃上哈气，手指在白雾上画出一只圆滚滚的猫脸。肖战仿佛很满意自己的杰作似的，手指描着那个轮廓描画了好几遍，最后才依依不舍地把手放下，等待窗上的图案一点点消散。

玻璃反光，看不清肖战的脸。王一博想，如果是肖战，大约会是怎样温柔的神情呢？他的温柔是一种从骨子里透出来的感觉，总是如同溪流一点点渗透进干涸的土地，是微小的水滴浸润广阔大地，而大地也心甘情愿如此。

肖战丝毫没有注意到自己被人注视着，又埋头开始工作。这时经纪人突然接了个电话，示意王一博先进去，顺便把自己的会员卡塞到他手里：“一杯拿铁，卡里面还有钱，你要刷也OK。”

“不一起进去吗？”

“实习生那边出问题了，我先回去一下。”

“那好吧。”

王一博在门口站了一会儿，而后不疾不徐推门进去。

肖战专心致志在电脑上写着什么，王一博没有开口打扰他，只安静地坐下来，桌子上有一杯没人动过的饮料，他自动自觉拿过来看了看，是他要的摩卡没错。

咖啡喝了大半，肖战终于意识到旁边还有个在等着他的男生，转过头来盯着王一博看。

他近视看不清楚，这是他下意识的动作，可被直直盯着的人可有些不自在了，堂皇地移开目光。

“怎么了？”

“没事，突然眼前有点模糊，可能刚刚看太久电脑了。你彩排完了吗？有没有什么需要我再调整的？”

“不用——”王一博故意拉长了尾音，半调侃半嗔怪道：“肖老师这么忙，我哪里好意思。”

“嘿，你是不是忘了那次你在乌克兰，半夜四点给我发短信的事儿了？你那时有考虑过我麻烦不麻烦没？”

“那是意外嘛。我忘了有时差这回事。”

王一博挑眉，把喝完的咖啡杯子“啪”一下放桌上，“肖老师，咱们就别提这回事了好吗？聊一聊别的吧。”

“哎，我忙着呢。你看你咖啡也喝了，彩排也完了，你看看我，电脑上还七八页没做，你自己玩一会儿手机好不好？”肖战一边伸出手摸了摸王一博的头发，后者一个激灵试图躲开，但是很可惜，没有躲过，只能撅着嘴承受这个哄小孩子一般的动作。

王一博：……

心情复杂的王一博抬眼看了看肖战，转过身去拿出手机开始玩跑跑卡丁车。

肖战：这孩子真实诚……

正所谓快乐的时光总是短暂的，又有言：幸福的人彼此相似，不幸福的人各有各的不幸，在肖战画稿画得眼前一黑的时候，王一博已经打上了钻石段位。

午饭过后众人休整了一会儿，然后又开始各自的工作，王一博回休息室去练琴，肖战抱着笔电在前台随便找了个位子重新检查起了设计的细节。其实已经做得很完美了，经纪人也过来说过没必要再改，不过设计师天生完美主义，即便甲方说OK了，肖战还是会选择在场地里来回逡巡，一遍又一遍地重复同样的动作。

午后光线正好，休息室里阳光透过落地窗柔和地照射在地板上。王一博坐在琴凳上伸了个懒腰，从平板里翻出一个好久没练过的肖邦练习曲开始视奏。很奇怪，大概是气场使然，他再弹得怎么随意，在外场听见琴声的staff们还是不约而同地放低了交谈的声音，台前安静得如同演奏会现场。

当然卡壳的地方也是有的，偶尔能听见某段旋律一直被反反复复，画面感强得能透过这些焦躁不安的音符想象王一博是怎么蹙着眉头，试图用两只手消化用三只手都弹不了的多声部。

到他这个程度已经很少会有为了曲子而烦躁的时候，不过今天这琴键仿佛跟他杠上了，逼着他慢下速度来。他下意识抓了抓额前的碎发。他在这方面轴得很，越是困难越想弹好，他倒是不会发脾气的类型，只会自己生闷气，大半天不说一句话。

“笃笃。”

有人很不识趣地敲了门。

王一博没打算起身，问，外面是谁。

“是我。想跟你说一声不好意思，我可能要先回公司了。”

他听出是肖战的声音，三步并作两步走过去开门，肖战提着行李站在门口，歉意与遗憾难以言状。

肖战望着他，深吸了一口气，道：“今天是音乐会最后一场了，也是我设计里面最用心的一场，没法亲自见证有点可惜。不过，还是祝你演出顺利。”他顿了一下，说，“希望我画的故事可以被人喜欢，最重要的，还是希望你能喜欢。”

“就不能再待一会儿吗？一定要现在回去？”

肖战看着他明显着急起来的神情，好像忽然下定了决心，说道：“算了，跟你说实话也没什么大不了的。实话告诉你，我这次来沪城不是为了出差，我跟老板请的假，所以现在不得不回去了。”

“我知道，错过会很遗憾，但我现在真的得回去了王一博。等你下次有表演我一定到场，好不好？”

他本意是想拍拍王一博的肩膀，结果手还没有靠近便被王一博一个反手握住了手腕。王一博现在好比一个听不进话的固执小孩，摇着头不让他走。

“你觉得，这个故事缺少了创造它的人，真的可以感动到别人吗？”

“什么？”

“那个故事，我很喜欢。”

“我不是说了吗，你喜欢就最好，”肖战小心翼翼地想把手抽出来，“别闹了王一博，好不好。”

“最后一句，'唯独属于你的星空是任何人都不曾拥有的'，可是小王子没有了一直陪伴他的玫瑰花，没有谁和他一起分享星空，他一个人真的可以真心感到快乐吗？”

“肖战，小王子没有办法，我也没有。”王一博握着他的手，手指指甲因为用力而发白，指甲面上那道疤痕已经很淡了，可淡去并不代表它从未出现过，就像almost无限接近yes，却改变不了其no的本质。▪️

肖战猛地怔了一下，刹那间竟说不出任何一个字，来反驳这个，由他自己亲手书写出的故事。

▪️引用自网络，原作者未知


	10. 番外·小王子

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

*没有看过前文的可以不用点开了  
*可作为《一见》正文的一部分，也可以作为独立的番外来看。

“星星真美，因为有一朵看不见的花。”

1.

很久很久以前，在一切历史都还没有记载的时候，离地球非常遥远的B612星球上有一位小王子。小王子身材很小，只有普通人类的一半高。

这位小王子的人生可不像一般故事里的王子那样一帆风顺，甚至还可以说是命运多舛。

他既没有实力雄厚的父王，也没有容貌出众的母后，甚至，十年过去了，没有一位公主的父亲提议想把女儿嫁给他。

这究竟是为什么呢？

——因为小王子一出生就没有声音，说不出一句话来。有谁会愿意把女儿嫁给一个哑巴呢？

国王和王后每天为了这件事情担心，难过得头发都白了。

曾经，他们请来了王国里最好的医师，医师说没有办法；他们又请来了森林中的女巫，女巫说，小王子是被施了一种咒语，但她法力低微，无能为力。但是，临走前，女巫给了小王子一把萨克斯风。

小王子那个时候还很小，接过萨克斯风的时候一个重心不稳，狠狠地摔在了地上。小王子哇哇大哭起来，可他发不出任何声音，只能看见眼泪一滴一滴掉在地上。

女巫弯下腰拭去小王子的眼泪，她俯在小王子耳边悄悄告诉他，这是一件有魔力的乐器，如果你能找到听得懂乐曲的人并且打动他，也许就能解开咒语，你的声音就能够恢复。

小王子呆呆地看着女巫，这些话对于一个十岁的小孩子来说太深奥了，可是他听明白了，要找到那个人，找回自己的声音。

小王子擦干眼泪，拿着萨克斯风去找王宫里最好的音乐教师。

音乐教师是王宫里一位德高望重的老先生，花白的胡须一耸一耸让他看起来好像圣诞老人。

小王子从小到大都没有见老先生笑过，在王宫里小孩子的心目中，老先生是最最最严肃古板的，千万不能得罪他，否则以后的日子会很难过。

可现在小王子没有办法，只能硬着头皮，敲响了老师房间的门。老先生打开门，看见站在门口的小王子，脸色有些难看。

小王子的心扑通扑通直跳，好像怀里揣了一只兔子。从小到大他一直因为不能说话，不断地被拒绝，被忽视，小王子咬着下嘴唇，忐忑不安地等待着老先生的回应。

老先生叹了一口气，向他伸出了手。那是一双饱经沧桑的手，深深的皱纹刻在手上，可以想象这双手的主人经历了怎样的磨难。

小王子的小手握住了老先生的大手。

而老先生，给了他一个拥抱。

这是小王子第一次从父母以外的人那里收到拥抱。这种温暖的触觉，让小王子不由得湿了眼眶。

2.

小王子跟着老先生学了一年又一年，在他十五岁的那年，他已经能吹出世界上最动听的乐曲。于是他背上行囊出发，在这颗星球上寻找那个听得懂他的乐曲的人。

小王子一连寻找了三年，每到一处他就会在人最多的广场吹起萨克斯风，无论白天黑夜，小王子从没间断过。

可是没有人说得出，小王子吹的乐曲到底是什么意思。

小王子回到王宫后很沮丧，坐在路旁的草地上抽抽嗒嗒开始哭泣。

老先生揉了揉小王子的头发，说：“现在就要放弃了吗？”

泪眼朦胧的小王子又紧紧握住了老师的手。

“现在放弃的话，也许一辈子都不能说话了，这难道不是你一直以来都想改变的事情吗？”

小王子有些羞愧地低下了头。

“第一节课，老师便要求你背诵那八个字，还记得吗？”

小王子点头如捣蒜，在老师手掌心写下了“专注、静默、坚持、无畏”八个大字。

老先生赞许地颔首，小心地拉着小王子站起来，轻轻掸去他裤子上的尘土，又仔仔细细地整理好他的衣领，非常认真地对他说道：“什么时候都不能忘了，你是一个王子，衣服一定要整整齐齐，这样别人才不会小看了你。”

小王子很想说些什么来回答老师，但他张了张口，还是一点声音都没有，只能又点了点头。

3.

又过了一年，有一天，小王子听说，在离家很远很远的地方，有一种会唱歌的玫瑰花。他想着，既然自己没有希望找回声音了，不如种一株花，每天听着玫瑰花歌唱，既不会影响他人，又能时时刻刻听到动听的声音。他觉得，这就是人生最大的幸福了。

于是他跟父母老师道了别，坐上从女巫那里要来的浅蓝色纸鹤，一个人开始了环游世界。

飞翔在天空上的感觉可真好啊，小王子尽情享受着穿梭在蓝天白云之间的快乐，他在密林深处和小鹿嬉戏，在泉水源头听水声叮咚，在白云上肆意打滚，饿了就揪一片白云，云朵好像棉花糖那样美味。

小王子从小到大都没有这么快活过，不用说一句话，不用被管束，不用看其他人的脸色，只有他一个人。

他困了，就躺在纸鹤上，纸鹤会载着他继续飞行。伴着风声雨声，小王子安然入睡。

小王子以为，这样快活的日子会长久地持续下去，可是某一天，纸鹤指引着他，降落在了一片人烟稀少的草地上。

他跳下纸鹤，一步一步小心翼翼走在草地上，突然，从脚底下传来的求救声把他吓了一大跳。小王子一下子跳起来，又听见那“救命，救命”的声音，连忙挪开了双脚。

原来他不小心踩到了一棵矮矮的小树苗。

小树苗被他压得弯了腰，奄奄一息。小王子急忙掏出自己的手帕，把小树苗受伤的地方绑起来，帮它直起腰杆，又从小溪里掬一捧水，浇在泥土上。

小树苗好奇地问：“你是谁呀？我怎么从来都没有见过你？”

小王子说不出话，只能在地上捡了一支草秆，写字给小树苗看：我是小王子，你呢？

“我不认识你。”

——你认识会唱歌的玫瑰花吗，小树苗？

“什么小树苗，我才不是小树苗呢，我可是高贵美丽的玫瑰花，你居然不认识我。”

玫瑰花生气极了，枝干上的刺全部露了出来。

“原来你就是我要找的玫瑰花呀。”小王子心想，然后他在地上写了：“我没有了声音，但我会吹萨克斯风，我想跟你做朋友，好不好？”

他拿出了萨克斯风吹了一曲，意思是对不起。

玫瑰花哼了一声，说：“这次就勉强原谅你吧，下次可不许这样了。”

玫瑰花说，只有到了开花的季节，它才会歌唱。于是小王子在玫瑰花旁边住了下来，每天给花儿浇水施肥，等待着玫瑰花开放的那一天。

玫瑰花说音乐也可以当作肥料，他就天天在它旁边吹萨克斯风，每天吹不同的曲子。

玫瑰花说，小王子，你会念诗吗？小王子开不了口，就一个字一个字地写在地上，从拜伦写到歌德，从聂鲁达写到纪伯伦。

玫瑰花说，晚上一个人在外面好无聊啊，小王子就半夜起来陪它一起数星星。玫瑰花喜欢星星，小王子也很喜欢星星。

因为在他的王国里，大家都相信，每一个离开这世界的人，都会变成天上的一颗星星。星星闪烁时，就是亲人们在注视着你。

4.

时间一天天过去了，玫瑰花越长越高，几乎和小王子一样高了。玫瑰花长出了花苞，却迟迟没有要开花的征兆。

小王子问玫瑰花，要到什么时候才能听到你的歌声呢？

玫瑰花说，小王子，你可以为我找一片世界上最特别的星空吗？等你从那里回来的时候，我就开花了。

小王子乖乖听话，坐着纸鹤又踏上了征途。

他找呀找呀，每个地方的星空都是美丽的，可究竟哪一片才是最特别的呢？小王子不知道，只能一直找下去，可是寻找无穷无尽，他发觉自己已经离开玫瑰花太久了，他担心自己会错过玫瑰花的开放，不久后又回到了那片草地。

玫瑰花静静地站在那里，好像预感到了小王子会回来，伸展开叶子仿佛在迎接他。

玫瑰花问：你找到世界上最特别的星空了吗？

小王子摇摇头，意思是：我一点儿也不知道。

玫瑰花又问，你抬头看，这里的星星漂亮吗？

小王子点点头。

玫瑰花突然就笑了，说：小王子，星空之所以美丽，那是因为有无数颗星星，但星空之所以特别，是因为那里面有你一直牵挂的，和一直牵挂着你的人。

小王子似懂非懂，但还是点点头。

玫瑰花说，小王子，你去休息吧，明天太阳升起的时候，我就开花了。

5.

第二天早上天刚亮，小王子就来到了玫瑰花旁边，他看见一朵鲜艳无比的花儿立在枝叶上头，红得仿佛要燃烧起来一般。

玫瑰花开始歌唱了，这是小王子听过的最美的一首歌。他拿出自己心爱的萨克斯风，跟着歌声吹奏起来。

周围万物仿佛都被唤醒了，合着节奏纷纷发出各自的声音。整片草地被歌声包围，小王子听着这无数美妙动听的声音，仿佛自己也融入了这些声音，开心地落下了眼泪。

玫瑰花问小王子，你打算一直留在这里吗？

小王子想了想，写道，玫瑰花，我想邀请你去我的家乡，那是一个很美的地方，在那里，我能更好地照顾你。

小王子期待的眼神让玫瑰花动摇了，玫瑰花不忍心拒绝，于是说，好啊。

得到肯定回答的小王子高兴极了，写道：我可以，碰一碰你的花朵吗？

玫瑰花脸红了，但是因为花朵本身也是红的，看不出来。以前可没有人敢对玫瑰花提出这样无礼的要求，玫瑰花转过头，说：“好吧，但是你可不要被我的刺扎到哦。”

小王子轻轻地碰了一下花瓣。

他不知道，这是一朵花对一个人最深的信任。

6.

他们踏上了回家的路。

纸鹤飞过万水千山，终于回到了王宫。小王子把玫瑰花妥善安置在自己的院子里，玫瑰花的花瓣有点皱了，他以为玫瑰花一路奔波劳碌口渴了，立马跑去打了井水给它喝。

仆人在门外催促着小王子，说他该第一时间去面见父王母后才对。小王子急匆匆跟玫瑰花说了再见，便消失在门外。

到了深夜，小王子回来了，他坐在玫瑰花旁边，用手指在地上写道：玫瑰花，你能和我一起回来，实在是太好了，我真是太高兴了。

玫瑰花想，我也很高兴，玫瑰花意识到自己是喜欢小王子的，不仅因为他吹的曲子，还因为他是第一个愿意等它开花的人。

它想对小王子说的是，也许这世界上有很多很多和你一样的小王子，但是你是独一无二的。

玫瑰花又说，小王子，你觉得我们头上这片星空美吗？

小王子点头。

玫瑰花问，小王子，你想不想拥有和我一样美妙的声音？

小王子睁大了双眼，重重地点了一下头，他写：你真的有办法找回我的声音吗？

玫瑰花自信满满地笑了，说：还有五天，会有一场流星雨，那个时候，我就用我的魔力帮你把声音恢复过来，好不好？

7.

五天后，流星雨依照预言降落在这座王宫上空。

看见流星的小王子激动地从房间里跑出来。他看向天空，一颗颗流星划过天际，绚烂夺目，仿佛要照亮整个天幕。

小王子急于和玫瑰花分享这一时刻，他跑到院子里，却发现种着玫瑰花的花盆里空无一物。

小王子在院子里到处寻找玫瑰花的身影，他不停大喊着，突然，停下了脚步。

他听见了一个不属于任何人的陌生声音，他试着张嘴，发现那竟是自己的声音。

小王子突然哭了起来，不知是喜是悲。

玫瑰花兑现了承诺，让小王子终于拥有了世界上最美妙的声音，可是小王子找不到玫瑰花了。

小王子失魂落魄地回到花盆边上，在花盆底下捡到了一张纸条，上面字写得歪歪扭扭，还带着几片枯黄叶子。他认出这是玫瑰花的叶片，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉到纸条上。

“小王子，我一直不忍心告诉你，我们玫瑰花离开了原来生长的土地，寿命就会急剧变短，所以开完这朵花，我就要走了。临走前也没有什么能够感谢你，就把我的声音留给你吧。

小王子，你吹的每一首曲子，我都记在心里了，我知道你经常吹的那几段旋律的意思是'谢谢你''对不起'和'我喜欢你'。

这三句话，也是我想对你说的。

谢谢你，一直为我浇水施肥，等着我开花。

对不起，没能一直陪在你身边，只开了一次花就要说再见，真是遗憾啊。

我喜欢你，小王子，我喜欢你，我也喜欢你，因为你是独一无二的小王子。

小王子，有人曾经告诉我，倘若一个人对一朵花情有独钟，而那花在浩瀚的星河中，是独一无二的，那么，他只要仰望繁星点点，就心满意足了。

小王子，你看到这封信的时候，也请抬头看看天空吧，现在，这片星空是最特别的了。请记住，唯独属于你的星空是任何人都不曾拥有的……”

——因为我也将化成其中的一颗星星，永远照亮着你。


	11. Chapter 11

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

个人脑洞 ooc属于个人理解

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢

*  
碎冰在杯中浮沉，Mojito的淡青柠味弥漫。王一博将将酒一饮而尽，然后搁下玻璃杯，把小费压在玻璃杯下，转身出了酒吧。

这里是文尼察，他在结束演出后回到这个熟悉的城市，和老师一家住在一起。老师的身体已经一步步好转，他也不必在医院和老师家来回奔波。

在文尼察的生活节奏不快，王一博清晨醒来后慢慢悠悠吃一顿早餐，白天逛逛以前读过书的学校，入夜后去酒吧弹一个钟的爵士钢琴，跟老板聊天，喝一杯鸡尾酒，然后再慢慢悠悠走回老师家。酒吧的老板就是那个带他接触摩托车的前辈，对他颇为照顾，戏称他提早步入退休生活。

他摇摇头，说自己是一定会回国去的，毕竟家人都还在国内。虽然论起音乐市场还是国外发达，但他对未来的国内发展充满了信心。

没有演出的日子，经纪人宛如人间蒸发，对他不闻不问，微信界面的聊天记录还停留在两个星期前。

——回来记得跟我说一声，我好派人去接你。

王一博发了机票订单截图给阿姐，说后天下午直飞渝城，不回公司了。

他最终听从了肖战的建议，在渝城买了一栋两层的独栋小楼，由于房主急着出让，价钱比他心理价位还要低不少。

提到肖战，王一博有点发怵，肖战临走时脸色黑得跟锅底似的，但是在他买房之后联系肖战做设计，肖战又没有拒绝。他着实摸不透肖战的想法。

不管怎样，一切等他回国后，再找肖战当面问个明白。

*  
肖战那天真的有一点意外，他是做设计的，接触的三教九流的客户多了，职业素养使然，他做不出什么出格的反应，但他就是非常讶异，尤其在发现自己并不反感王一博那句话，而是单纯反感他硬拦着不让他走的态度的时候，他没忍住黑了脸。

两三天后他接到王一博的邮件时，出人意料地平静。他接下了这个设计，当仁不让，因为所有的细节，王一博在沪城他们吃火锅的那个晚上全部都讲给他听了，要做设计没有比他更合适的人选。

客厅要足够放下他的九尺钢琴，外墙种上一整面的爬山虎，最好有院子，这样还可以种玉兰和鸡蛋花树，夏天一眼望去全是青翠鲜绿。

“其他的我要求不高，能住就行。”

“那王老师，您要求可真'低'啊。”

“没想到我年纪轻轻，就过上了老年生活，唉，没办法啊。”正经不过三秒的王一博又开始皮了。

“王一博，我看你是找打！”他们一路打闹，不甘示弱地你推我一把我推你一把，好像街头小学生打架。

今年的冬天没有往常那么冷，电视上播报着温室效应，北极冰川融化海平面上升，以后有一天也许沿海一带全部会被海水淹没。肖战关了电视，亲亲坚果的圆脸蛋，穿上鞋子出门上班。他今天要亲自去监督施工，对，就是王一博的房子。

王一博这个没什么人间生活经验的憨憨（肖战原话），就算装修现成家具现买，但他要在客厅放台九尺钢琴势必要拆除原先的隔断，打通客厅和餐厅。这还有一个月过年了哪里找得到工人，他还给限定了一个过年前完工的死亡deadline，肖战找熟人帮忙，加了一倍的价钱终于才雇到工。

原主人留下的东西不多，分散放到各个房间里去，留待王一博回来自己处理，肖战没有越俎代庖的意思。

肖战在院子四周察看了一下，首先，只有南面比较适合种花草，北面常年晒不到太阳，其次，爬山虎要爬满一整面墙至少两年，他现在从哪里去找这一面墙的绿植，更别提玉兰和鸡蛋花树了。

自称“没有完成不了的甲方的要求，只有不会设计的设计师”的肖老师第一次直面被甲方安排得明明白白的恐惧，他心想，自己怎么就头脑一热把这单案子接了呢？现在案子成了一口大锅，完不成就得他背。

随身携带的小笔记本上写得密密麻麻，他下午还得去IKEA买家具。不久前的某一天，肖战在微博上刷到王一博给一张粉丝发的摩托车马桶的图片点了赞，他当时眼前一黑。但愿王一博不要心血来潮叫肖战也给他设计一个这个。

——虽然那马桶真的挺别致的。

早上的进展蛮顺利，肖战跟工头交代了几句最关键的要求，准备先回公司，下午再来一趟。他从满地建筑材料里踩出一条路，跳着出了外面。一转头就看见一个裹着厚厚的羽绒服，脚边一只大行李箱的某人。

肖战下意识摸了摸鼻子，走上前去。

“肖老师，不欢迎我回来么？”

“我哪敢啊，王老师，您可是甲方。”

王一博摘下口罩，“你怎么到这边来了？这里不是离你公司很远么？”

“离得远所以放心不下，你给的任务太急，我怕人为了赶工偷工减料，反而不好。”肖战打量了他一下，“你最近是不是长高了？”

“好像是长了一公分。”

“嗬，还染头发了啊？”肖战指着他帽子下檐露出来的几丝蓝色头发，“看来王老师也没有看上去那么乖嘛？”

“我本来就不是，又怎么有乖的时候。”

“不，我在的那几天，你挺乖的。”肖战笑道，突然意识到这样的语气是否有点太过亲昵，急忙转移话题，“下午我要去IKEA，你要不要一起？”

“好吧。”王一博耸肩，“反正我也无处可去。肖老师有没有兴趣收留我几天啊？”

“我这可是黑店，王一博，宰人不眨眼的那种。”肖战笑着用肩膀撞了他一下，对上王一博的眼神无比坦然自若。

他们彼此心照不宣地回避了之前的话语，好像又回到刚认识的相处模式。小学生打架就小学生打架吧，这样也挺好的，肖战这么想道。


	12. Chapter 12

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

个人脑洞 ooc属于个人理解

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢  
*BGM：分享李云迪的单曲《4 Mazurkas, Op.17:No.3 in A Flat Major》http://music.163.com/song/404454893/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

*  
经纪人的表述含糊不清，肖战也只能从她讲的零零碎碎的细节，连蒙带猜出整个故事的框架。

老套的故事，也真的有一个很老套的开始。

王一博刚到波兰的时候，经常一个人跑去肖邦故居周围逛，一回生二回熟，去多了有时还能给游客指指路。

有一天，他在门口认识了一个白人女孩子。

女孩背着铆钉书包四处张望，一副鬼鬼祟祟的模样引起了附近警察的注意，警察上前询问，可女孩不懂波兰语，警察也听不懂女孩的英语，两人比着手势却理解不了对方。那白人女孩急了，冷不丁蹦出几句粤语，听上去不是什么好话。

王一博以前在香港待过两三个星期，于是自告奋勇上前去当他们的翻译。

女孩絮絮叨叨解释了一通，说自己是跟父母亲闹矛盾离家出走，怕被父母又捉回去，所以躲躲闪闪。

警察半信半疑，女孩又拿出自己的当地身份证和学生证给他看，终于把警察打发走了。

女孩明显松了一口气，回过头来看着王一博，问，你是中国人吗？

他点头，这时才注意到女孩有着东方人独特清秀的五官，女孩的国语讲得磕磕巴巴，最后干脆全用粤语，说她今天有多倒霉之类云云，王一博听不太清楚，在旁边干笑着点头。

“你叫什么名字？我叫王一博。”

“Atalanta。”女孩冲他伸出手去，笑意盈盈，丝毫没有一般女孩子的矜持做作。

女孩是混血儿，父亲是爱尔兰人，母亲来自香港，自小在香港长大，年纪比他大不了多少。骨子里流了一半西方人的血，自然继承了这桀骜不驯的性子，疯狂地热爱着各种极限运动，跳伞、蹦极、滑翔，她全玩过，玩起来比男孩子还疯。之所以离家出走，也是因为父母反对她去阿尔卑斯那边跳伞，她气不过，带着装备就跑了。

她扎着马尾，爱笑爱闹，像个说不完的话匣子。

女孩讲话速度快，噼里啪啦一串，飞扬的神采几乎明亮得让太阳的光都变黯淡了。

十五岁的少年，又怎么不被这样阳光灿烂的人吸引。

她说家里人都叫她懵盛盛，在粤语里是稀里糊涂，反应迟钝的意思。

王一博也学着这么叫她，一次一次喊到最后往往被她国语粤语英语加起来三种语言轮流骂，王一博大笑，明明被骂的人是他，他却开心得不得了。

事实上那时候他还没有什么爱情的概念，只是觉得和Atalanta在一起的时候格外开心，那一年里放了学练了琴就跑去见她，再幼稚一点，就蹲在她家门口的草丛里面，等她走出来吓她一个措手不及。

可是Atalanta也很狡猾，明知他蹲在那里，偏偏就慢悠悠地走出来又走回去，让他在草丛里被蚊子叮了几十个包，差点还被虫子淹没。王一博最怕这种会蠕动的生物，哇哇大叫从草丛里跳起来，看见Atalanta叉着腰，笑得眼泪都快出来了。

Atalanta怂恿他和她去阿尔卑斯跳伞，说跳伞有多好玩多刺激，可是他跨越不了心理上的恐惧，他说，虽然我去不了，但是我一定会支持你。

这大约是他最后悔说出的一句话了。

Atalanta走进他的世界，推开了一扇全新的门，他想看又不敢看，只敢透过门缝偷偷望着那门后的光。

十五六岁，无知无畏，哪里懂得生命的脆弱。她说要去大堡礁低空跳伞，留下他一走了之，人不是不知道危险，不是不知道低空跳伞的死亡率，可是年少轻狂，又那么的叛逆，有谁能想到她这一走，就再也没能回头了。

王一博刚刚在波兰找到了朋友，又马上失去了她。

那一年他每一次上台演出，都是面无表情的。他逼着自己马上成熟起来，整日整日待在家里着了魔一样练琴，别人一年才能完成的课程，他用一个学期完成。除了老师和师母，在别人面前他一句话也不说。王一博就像陷进死循环，越不愿意走出来，就越不能走出来。

他把波兰作为起点，在一场又一场的国际比赛中获奖。他是最完美的复制者，就像别人评价他弹的曲子，只有技巧，没有感情。

他觉得自己不会再有感情了，澳大利亚被他从地图上划去，他拒绝参加所有在澳大利亚举办的比赛。他讨厌那个地方。

但一次偶然的机会，他从前辈那里接触到了摩托车。

骑在摩托车上，转动手把加速的瞬间，他突然就明白他的Atalanta为什么那么着迷极限运动。

能飞驰在赛道上，即使为此遍体鳞伤也甘之如饴。王一博一边无比痛恨把Atalanta带走的极限运动，另一边又无法自抑地迷上了它。

他签经纪公司的第一天是在赛道上度过。经纪人从公司飞过来和他见面，最终不免妥协。

他早料到是这样的结果。

经纪人跟了他两年多了，其间他开玩笑一般向阿姐说起这段经历，语气带着戏谑，仿佛在讲别人的故事。所有人都以为他走出来了，有些话重复千遍万遍就成了真话，连王一博自己都相信自己走出来了。

可一个编造出来的故事，又轻易地把他打回原形。

他不管不顾捏住肖战的手腕的时候，就好像又变成了，那个十五岁，固执又怯弱的男孩。

他隐约觉得有什么东西在心中悄然滋长，就像他遇见Atalanta一样，但强烈程度相较之前有过之而无不及。

你已经错过了一朵玫瑰，是否要一错再错。

肖战有些怔忡，问他到底什么意思。

“肖战，”王一博从回忆中抽离，他看着肖战的眼睛，一字一句，几乎是咬牙切齿道：“小王子已经有了他的玫瑰，”

“而我需要你。”


	13. Chapter 13

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

个人脑洞 ooc属于个人理解

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢  
*BGM：分享Claude Debussy的单曲《Arabesque No. 1》http://music.163.com/song/26875197/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

*  
逛完宜家已经傍晚，所幸原主人留下来的家具基本都能用，要添置的东西并不多。

肖战带着王一博去了他租住的公寓，公寓是标准的一房一厅格局，王一博只能占用坚果心爱的长沙发。

坚果明显对这个入侵者十分戒备，小短腿扑着肖战的腿不让他走，肖战把猫抱起来，嘴角噙笑道：“看来坚果不怎么欢迎你啊。”

“之前有想过要养一只猫养一只狗，等那边装修完了可以考虑一下。”王一博伸出修长手指揉了揉坚果的头，“让我抱一下试试。”

“你小心一点。”

王一博试探着抱起坚果，小猫有点抗拒，在他怀里扑腾着踢来踢去，他换了个姿势坐下来，好让坚果踩在他腿上。猫咪是很通人性的动物，发现眼前这个新来的铲屎官没有恶意，慢慢趴下去同意王一博摸她的头。

肖战的专业“卤猫”手法他是见识过的，那天在王一博公司里随便碰上一只小猫，肖战很快就跟小猫熟悉起来，给小猫挠下巴的时候，小猫还不自觉发出呼噜呼噜满足的声音，看得王一博一愣一愣的。

家里储备的食材只有一人份，肖战下厨做了一个水煮肉片，炒了一盘青菜，又煮了两碗拉面，上面卧一个煎得金黄的荷包蛋。“好了，洗手吃饭吧。坚果等一下再喂。”

“看上去很好吃啊。”

“知道你不吃辣，这水煮肉片只放了一点点辣椒。”

“谢谢，那我开动了。”两个星期没吃到中餐，果然一段时间后还是会想念这味道。王一博开始讲以前在国外中餐馆吃饭的经历，那叫一个不堪回首。为了迎合外国人，味道不正宗也就算了，有些餐馆连筷子都没有，全用刀叉，这还算什么中餐馆？

“你去了外面这么多年，应该也很辛苦吧。你去的时候才多少岁？”

“我十三岁去的乌克兰，两年后考了波兰的国立音乐学院。”

“有打算继续上学吗？”

“你指上大学么？有考虑过到德国去上大学，不过我爸妈觉得国外现在不太平，想叫我回国内来。”王一博自嘲地笑了笑，“我从小上的就是音乐学校，没有像别的小朋友一样读文化课，有时候想想也挺遗憾的，特别是一些场合问到学术类的问题，就感觉自己跟别人差距太大了。”

“术业有专攻，你没必要非跟别人比文化课，你在音乐这么有天赋，更该骄傲才是。天知道我看见你这种有天赋又从小学起的人有多羡慕。”“肖老师不也是从小学美术的？我听阿姐说的。”

肖战耸肩，“可是缺了一点天赋，就比别人差多了。有时候百分之九十九的汗水，抵不过百分之一的灵感。”

“这个我同意，我也经常被人说弹琴没有灵气什么的，习惯就好了。”

“你这还叫没有灵气，岂不是让我这种人无地自容。”

“……自从她走了之后我就一直这个样子了，也没什么的。肖战，其实我一直想问，小王子的故事，你写的时候在想什么。我想听听你的看法。”

“嗯，不知道这么说会不会冒犯你……你之前其实没有从那个故事里走出来。星星一直在那里，是你自己不愿意去看罢了。所以我才想说，原本玫瑰花就是星星，但像一叶障目，使你忽略了你的漫天星空。”

“那么你呢？”

肖战拿着筷子的手一滞，嘴角咧开似笑非笑，不乏无奈地叹了一声，“我要怎么说？王一博，你是成年人了，知道自己那天在说什么吧？”

王一博颔首，双手交握放在桌上。

“那好，你听清楚了，我那天并没有反感你的话，我只是，单纯不喜欢有人在我工作时拦着我而已。对于那天给你脸色看，我很抱歉。”肖战放下筷子，好似松了一口气，他抬眼看向王一博，语气里不知不觉带上了几丝玩笑，

“王一博，你是不是喜欢我？”

王一博难得地有一瞬间的堂皇，短暂移开视线，他细微的表情变化逃不过肖战的眼睛，肖战心下了然，一点点笑起来直到眉眼弯弯。

“王一博，敢说不要不敢认啊。”

“……我没有不敢！……我知道自己在做什么啊。”王一博一下站起来，俯视着他，好让自己看起来有底气一些。肖战想，小朋友还不够有经验，这个气氛，一点也不像告白，倒像是什么大型翻车现场。

“好啊，那我就等着瞧咯？”肖战起身，把自己的碗筷归置到一块儿，“帮忙收桌子，我来洗碗，你去喂坚果，用右边那个勺子喂两勺不许多。她闹你也不许，知道了没？”

“行行行，肖老师。”王一博推着肖战的肩走进厨房，“你就放心吧。”

肖战转过身来看着王一博，比他矮几公分的小朋友，似乎也开始表现出可靠的一面了。他拍了拍王一博的头发，“喏，坚果在等着呢，你赶紧去，惹毛了它可没你好果子吃。”

“肖战！其实我在你眼里也是一只猫吧！”王一博往外走了几步突然回头，说着自己都忍不住无奈地笑起来，仰起头想抑制住完全无法掩藏的笑容。

然后他看见肖战转过头去，侧脸留下一个模糊的、疑似在笑的柔和弧线。

*  
隔天，周六早上。

坚果熟门熟路爬上王一博的腿，头看着肖战的方向，仿佛在向王一博控诉工作中的主人对她不理不睬。

肖战从一旁的抽屉里拿出逗猫棒丢给王一博，“你陪小公主玩一下呗？”

“啊，我感觉她好像想要你陪她玩，你看，她都不理我。”

“现在不行啊，咱们早上不还得去你房子看？你找一点零食给她吃，然后把她抱回窝里好了。”肖战没抬头，不停在笔记本上写着字，“一博，你原先给的预算有点不够啊，恐怕要调整。”

“差多少？”

肖战报了一个精确到个位数的数字。

“差的有点多啊，原本以为买房剩的那些钱再凑一凑够我换台九尺了，没想到还没装完钢琴被砍剩七尺了哈哈。”

“不同尺寸的钢琴差别大吗？我看你一直很坚持用九尺。”

“是这样的，”王一博提到自己喜欢的东西仿佛又活了过来，“钢琴的长度不同，相应的弦长也就不同，同品牌同系列同等质量的琴，越长的琴一般音色就越好，共鸣和延音的效果也不一样，有时候连手感也会有细微差别，很多人用习惯九尺之后就不适应用更小的了，我自己也是，所以有条件的话还是买九尺……就像玩摩托车一样，摩托车的排量会影响你的直观感受，当然说到底，要买就在能力范围内买最好的，这是我一向的态度。”

肖老师语塞中，“……王一博，你是把这个星期的台词全说了吗？”

“因为其他的话题确实没什么好说的吧？哦，Steinway&Sons全系列的三角规格我全会背，你想听吗？”

怎么听都是百无聊赖的顽皮语气，肖战决定不逗他了，从茶几前起身，看着某位小朋友玩坚果的小爪子玩得不亦乐乎，没忍心说出什么打击他的话来，于是顺着他说下去，“一博，玩得认真是好事，但是太拼了会很累的。”“我明白，你不用说。”王一博松开坚果的爪子，轻轻把她放到沙发上，

“我不会再让自己陷入那样的境地。”

“肖战，你也要相信我有这个能力。”


	14. Chapter 14

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

个人脑洞 ooc属于个人理解

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢  
*BGM：分享Rosalyn Tureck的单曲《Prelude and Fugue No.1 in C major, BWV 846:1. Praeludium》http://music.163.com/song/33913743/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

*  
天气骤冷，主城山上下了雪，王一博的房子位于小山坡上，也沾了一点雪色。中午太阳露了脸，那雪在阳光底下马上融了，化成地上一个个小水洼。由于时间紧迫，装修并没有按原计划在年前完成，王一博只能提早几天回了父母家。

肖战拿钥匙开门进去，检查门窗后退到院子里来，刚准备沿着院子四周走一圈儿，听到近处草丛中一点窸窸窣窣的声音。

肖战走上前拨开杂草，发现了一个透明的塑料盒，打开一看，里面竟是一只雪白的仓鼠。小小的一只缩成团还没有瓶盖大，盒子里面铺的木屑棉花湿透，明显是被人抛弃的。现在室外温度这么低，肖战看着仓鼠发抖的可怜样子，决定先把它带回去。

他一开始打算带回自己家，但想到家里还有一只猫，这仓鼠回去岂不是羊入虎口，还是放到父母家先养着好了。

父母亲对此没有意见，就是周边的朋友对养仓鼠都没经验。肖战按着网上写的，从宠物店买了一堆仓鼠用品，给它搭了一个小窝。

小仓鼠非常惊恐，一看见人就不停地“吱吱吱”叫，也不敢去碰肖战喂给它的米粒，只会用可怜兮兮的眼神看着笼子外面。

肖妈妈提议说给仓鼠取个名字，肖战想了想，大手一挥，愉快地决定，那就叫瓶盖儿吧。

第二天中午王一博跟肖战FaceTime，看到的就是这么一个透明笼子，瓶盖儿蹲在里面一动不动，偶尔抬起粉红色的爪子摸摸鼻子。

“王一博，我从你家院子边上捡了一只小仓鼠，到时候你可要负责啊。”

“肖老师随手一捡都能捡只仓鼠回来？”王一博笑，把手机镜头朝向自己家里环顾一周，他家客厅现在坐满了亲戚，好一片欢声笑语的样子，“等会要去帮忙，肖老师有什么就长话短说吧。”镜头回到王一博这边，几日不见他好像瘦了，脸颊肉眼可见地凹陷下去，颧骨格外突出。

“其实也没什么要紧的事儿，就想看看你，你一切安好我就放心了。”肖战看着手机屏幕稍微放空了一下，“记得替我问候叔叔阿姨，说声新年快乐。”

“那必须的，我们战哥必须有排面。”王一博回头望了一眼正在厨房里忙活着的父母，笑容都咧到耳朵根了。

“王一博，”肖战假装威胁道，“你现在就仗着隔着屏幕我打不到你可一个劲儿的皮吧，等你回来你就知道了。”

王一博抿了抿嘴，“别，战哥，我开个玩笑还不行么？”他透过笼子看见瓶盖儿正在摸鼻头，忽然感觉这个动作有些眼熟，又说不出什么来，张了张口，说出来的却是：“战哥，新年快乐。”

“你也是。”

肖战看着躲在书房角落里的跟他通话的小朋友，笑着问他想不想要新年礼物。

各地风俗不同，按照他们家的惯例，还没结婚的孩子在新年都可以拿到属于自己的一份压岁钱，但是以肖战跟王一博的关系，发压岁钱未免太过俗气，于是肖战借着这个由头准备了礼物。

“当然想要了。还是战哥送的，我得好好珍藏才是。”

“你再等等看，估计下午快递就到了。我提早好几天寄的，就等你这句话呢。”

“那就先谢谢肖老师了。”

视频那头传来了喊“王一博”的女声，王一博伸出头去看了看，回来说道：“我妈喊我，先挂了。”

“好，去帮忙吧，大过年的躲起来不干活可不好。”肖战冲着镜头笑了笑，挂断了电话。

第一份礼物是一条灰色条纹围巾，外型跟配色跟某奢侈品牌的几乎一样，但这条围巾可是all made by 肖战。过年前肖战抽时间给父母亲各织了一条围巾，王一博的这条是最后完成的，而且围巾一角还绣上了王一博的姓名缩写，全球限量款，仅此一条。

第二份礼物则是一份琴谱。这是能在奥地利书店里找到的年代最久远的琴谱，是肖战托朋友带的。正巧就是巴赫的十二平均律，音乐风格老少咸宜，其中有名的C大调前奏曲，曾作为电影《沉静如海》的插曲反复出现，肖战自己也很喜欢听来着。

巴赫严谨按照十二音阶创作出这四十八首曲子，组成了一个完美的圆。这种循环往复的美感，对于学设计的人来说未尝不是一种启发。

其实巴赫并不是初学者会喜欢的类型，巴赫作品晦涩难懂，即便是学琴多年的人，也难以保证驾驭得了巴赫的作品。

王一博心目中的巴赫和普通人不太一样，它可以有一点古板，有一点活泼，有一点不食人间烟火，但千变万化不离古典之美。

巴赫的难度常让人感到敬畏，但回过头来看，著名的小步舞曲也出自巴赫，这个曲子可说是每个初学者必学的曲目了。

大概是天使落到了人间，所以才有了如此空灵优美的旋律。喜欢的人，自然能够听懂巴赫。说到底，并不是巴赫的难度阻碍了人学习的步伐，原是许多人在生活摧残下早就失去了共情能力，人的内心深处没有受到触动，自然觉得这样的曲子高深莫测。

唱片机上管弦将巴赫的Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D Major娓娓道来，曲子第二乐章的主题正是脍炙人口的Air on the G String，G弦上的咏叹调。

王一博挂完电话就被喊去厨房打下手，吃完饭又忙着应付七大姑八大姨的“热情关心”，还有每年雷打不动的小学生才艺表演环节。等送走了客人，王一博已经累得说不出话，瘫在书房的椅子上一动不动，忽然想起还有个快递没拆，一个鲤鱼打挺又坐了起来。

王一博从盒子里取出那两样礼物，先是翻看了琴谱，纸张泛黄，明显有些年头，封存在一个印着Austria字样的袋子里。

王一博感慨了一下肖战竟然晓得买巴赫，还是十二平均律，看来肖老师私底下艺术造诣颇高啊。原本提到奥地利想起的应该是莫扎特、车尔尼、约翰·施特劳斯等奥地利钢琴家，他却买了一本巴赫，着实令人意外。

围巾并无特别之处，百搭款式，王一博看了下明天的天气，明天出门应该就可以用上了。他想了想，拍了张围着围巾的照片发给肖战，顺便写了“谢谢”。

他拿着手机走到阳台外边，晚上无云，几乎能看清每一颗嵌在夜空中的星星，像钻石一样闪耀。在这银河中，那颗望着他的星星会在哪里？

海底月是天上月，眼前人是心上人。

“王一博，你是不是喜欢我？”

……

……

“是，我喜欢你。”


	15. Chapter 15

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢

13.1

*  
细柳丝在风中飘浮，阳光驱散了最后一点冬季的寒意。

王一博家的院子里，一群亲戚家的小孩正在玩捉迷藏，吵吵嚷嚷的。王一博端着一碗家酿甜酒，坐在旁边的长椅上玩手机。

“一博叔叔，我们躲起来，你来抓我们好不好呀。”五岁的小侄女跑过来拉住王一博的袖口，怯生生说。

“好。”王一博嗯了一声，捂上眼睛开始数数。

“十、九、八、七………三、二、一，藏好了吗？”

………

“……藏好啦。”从草丛深处传来一个稚嫩的声音。小孩子天真可爱，有问必答，忘记了玩捉迷藏不可以出声，会暴露自己。

王一博径直走过去，轻轻松松把藏在草丛里的小男孩抱了出来，是他家三岁的小侄子。

“抓住你了。”王一博依旧面无表情说道。

游戏刚开始一下就被抓住，又瞧见王一博这个一贯的冰山脸，小侄子看了他一会儿突然开始嚎啕大哭，哭得撕心裂肺。王妈妈从屋子里探出头来，“王一博，你对他做了什么？”“……妈，我没有啊。”

王妈妈把小侄子接过去哄着不哭不哭，一边冲他使了个眼色。小男孩趴在王妈妈怀里，说什么也不愿意抬头了。

王一博无辜得很，他哪里知道侄子突然就哭了，而且他从十几岁就不在家里，没有跟小孩打交道的习惯，他喜欢小孩，但他是真不会哄小孩，完全手足无措。

侄子后来被堂哥抱走了，堂哥拍着王一博的肩膀，示意他拿根棒棒糖哄一哄小侄子，孩子嘛，忘性大，一根棒棒糖就能忘记前面的不开心的事。王一博接了棒棒糖，推到小侄子面前，说了句“给你”，然后就不知道下一句该怎么开口了。

侄子躲在堂哥怀里偷偷打量着棒棒糖，过了好久才伸出手去，期间一直不敢正视王一博，眼睛红红的像只小兔子。

王一博松了口气，好像完成了什么大事一般。堂哥看他这对付小孩一点办法没有的模样，禁不住笑了。

堂哥比他大十一岁，属于家族里很早就成家立业的人，不多时已经有了一个女儿一个儿子，从小到大是哄孩子的一把好手。

“其实，一博你记不记得，你小时候见我，也经常会莫名其妙哭的稀里哗啦。”

“嗯？为什么会哭？”对于小时候，王一博记不太清楚了。他确实是眼泪很多的人，但从记事后，并没有太多记忆是一想起来会流眼泪的。

堂哥回忆了一下，“好像就是认生吧，因为那时候我们不住在一起，你不管是见了我还是别的亲戚，基本上都哭。”堂哥哈哈笑着，摸了摸自己儿子的头，“这小子脾气有点像你。挺好。”

“别啊，像我多不好啊。”王一博小声嘀咕。

“我倒是希望这小子能跟你一样，做事坚持，不要轻易退缩。”

“哥，我这性子，小孩还是别学了，不怎么好的。”说得好听点是坚韧不拔，说白了就是刚极易折，如果能重来，过去许多事其实都有转圜的余地，他也不必将自己搞得如此狼狈不堪。王一博无意再提这些过去，但他不希望家里的小辈，再走他的老路了。这条路明摆着的难走，但就只有王一博这种不撞南墙心不死的人，宁愿冒着粉身碎骨的危险也要放手一搏。

是，他成功了，可这是极少数，是几千分几万分之一的概率。

有更多的人，还没有看到终点就已经注定失败。

*  
王一博最近在筹备的事情有点大，但除了他的老师还没有其他人知道。他每天照常练习，只是这些曲子都是由同一个人写的。

他报名参加了明年的肖赛。

肖赛五年一次，按他的年龄在参赛者中不算年轻，假如再过五年，不知道又会出什么变数。年纪是资本更是缺陷，二十多岁的人，心态自然和十几岁初出茅庐的孩子不同，王一博在十五岁时就舍弃掉童心这种东西了。承认长大很难，但他别无选择。

过年后他借着看望老师的由头去了两次乌克兰，跟老师的熟人，也是音乐学院的老教授拜师学艺。这位教授和Vladimir Ashkenazy师承同门，对肖邦的演绎在业界可算数一数二。老教授深藏功与名，除了他的学生们，知道他的人屈指可数。王一博跟着他上了两天的课，回国之后便把自己关进了琴房里。

那段时间肖战跟他是处于失联状态，偶尔半夜两三点王一博醒来，会给他回一个报平安的短信，此外再无交流。

他不好对肖战说什么更加细节的东西，他是普通人，也会动摇。即便身边的人都支持他，他心中潜藏的不确定与自卑心，也依然能一击致命。

王一博并不是一个看上去那么坚定的人，只是他从来不说自己有多脆弱。包括在肖战面前，他心里非常清楚这个人是可以依靠一下的，在他这里可以稍微松一口气，但是那层外壳阻碍了他。所以他故作潇洒，好像什么都不在乎，唯独那次他不想让肖战离开，动了真格。

他想说真心话，可每每到了嘴边还是欲言又止，眼神飘忽不定。他不敢看肖战的眼睛，他担心自己接受了那样澄澈透明的心，会不会又亲手毁掉了它。

已经有了一次前车之鉴，是否还要这样。那么灿烂，像小太阳一样的人，看到他的笑容的瞬间王一博几乎无法抑制地想到了他的Atalanta，他们都是生活在阳光与温暖中的人，是照亮别人的存在。

最终却落了个“大都好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆”的结局。

他以为，只要意志坚定，就没有忍受不了的事情。可是人一旦尝到了甜头，还愿意忍受苦涩吗？

所以他也只敢在人后偷偷说一句喜欢，喜欢这样的人，喜欢这样的相处模式，喜欢和你一起的时间，喜欢和你有关的一切。

却不敢站在那个人面前，堂堂正正地说出口。

13.2  
*

经纪人代替王一博来渝城处理房子的事情，顺便跟肖战见了一面。经纪人从十八九岁就在圈里跟着前辈混，什么大风大浪没见过，何况她带的是个音乐家又不是娱乐圈艺人，私生活她不好插手。他们两个那点小心思，经纪人看破不说破，只在肖战面前旁敲侧击，悄悄透露王一博最近状态不太对，让他有空多关照一些。

经纪人签下王一博差一个月就满三年，三年里他在国外演出给公司赚了不少外汇，商业价值有目共睹，况且他才十九岁，前途无量。欧洲人爱古典音乐是出了名的，这里是竞争最激烈的市场，要在这里站稳脚跟不容易。

刚开始沉默不语的少年，在她的引导下慢慢开始和她说话，说他的故事。开心时眯着月牙眼睛喊阿姐，生气时奶凶奶凶地喊阿姐，难过时揉着红红的眼角喊阿姐，经纪人自己也纳闷，以为带的是个酷盖，结果是个绝世小可爱。王一博，怎么就赖上她这个一点血缘关系都没有的姐姐了呢？

然而在德国那一次演出事故，又把少年变回了沉默寡言的样子。

王一博在彩排被不知从哪来的疯子泼了油漆，从手到脚鲜红的一片。公司当时对欧洲市场，对他这个人不够重视，加上当地警方不作为，一个星期才抓到人，后来竟然因为没有造成实质伤害不了了之。

少年最是自矜自傲，视音乐为生命，怎么忍受得了这种羞辱。

他当时茫然不知所措的样子，刺痛了很多人的眼睛，其中也包括经纪人。

经纪人抱着他拍着他的背说没事了，不用担心，他下垂的两个拳头紧紧攥住，整个人都在颤抖，说不清是愤怒还是无助。

然后他知道了，他的出现挡了某些人的路。公司收到了带血的威胁信，扬言要毁掉他。跟他的staff组人心惶惶，两三个会见风使舵的立刻调去了别的组。

而这件事，公司上上下下查了几个月也没查出来什么。每次上级的说辞都不同，好像在刻意隐瞒什么。经纪人因此怀疑是公司上层内部冲突，随手拉王一博当了炮灰——但也只是猜测而已。

王一博在国内没有人脉基础，又是崭露头角，要毁掉这样一个孩子轻而易举。经纪人无法违抗公司，被安排接手了别的艺人，对他的照顾渐渐少了，可这个小孩真的，太过争气了不是么？

王一博第二年在西欧总共开十场音乐会，几百人的场地场场爆满。最后一场在德国斯图加特，票价炒到了几千欧。

主流媒体报道了他，是在他获得鲁宾斯坦比赛一等奖后，开演奏会之前。得到欧洲主流媒体的报道，无异于是说这个亚洲人的实力被承认了。夸张一点的，说他像之前的那个谁谁谁，是谁谁谁的接班人。可是谁都不是别人，只是他自己罢了。

回国后经纪人来看他，看到他食指中指指尖上都缠着创可贴，叫他多休息，别为难自己的手指。谁知道他笑眯眯的做了一个“嘘”的手势，小声在她耳边说道：“姐姐，其实没有受伤，是骗那些人的。”

多日来积在阿姐心上的沉沉雾霭，因为王一博这一个狡黠的小动作仿佛一下烟消云散。

他不想为不喜欢的人演奏，而公司内让他不喜欢的人太多，与其虚与委蛇，不如直接摆明自己手指受伤，这可是无可反驳的正当理由。

“阿姐，你不要担心，我没有问题的。”

明明他才是最需要安慰的，他却主动安慰起了经纪人。

…………

“一博，真的是个很善解人意的小朋友对吧？”经纪人扬眉，语气有一点小骄傲，“我们这个组人员流动性很大，但是不管是三年还是三天，每一个跟他的staff都说相处得很舒服。”经纪人笑，“肖设计师，你应该也有这种感觉吧？”

“是。”

肖战低头道，嘴角有一点不易察觉的浅淡笑意。

经纪人喝了口红茶，接着继续讲，“不过我刚认识他的时候，就是个三岁小孩，哈哈，”她从手机里找了好久找出来几年前的照片，王一博板着脸跟她站在一起，因为当天的造型师给他设计了一个在stylist看来十分时尚但是他认为很丑的发型，他一度在拍照时灵魂质问三连：“我真的要拍吗？”“我真的要拍吗？”“我真的一定要拍吗？”

虽然最后还是顺从地接受了。

估计是平常没人听她说这些，经纪人讲起王一博的故事来滔滔不绝，肖战怀疑再给她三个小时，她能连王一博幼儿园跟哪个女孩拉过小手都给抖搂出来。

“对了，他好像挺听你的建议的。上次不是你跟他说住在渝城好么，天知道我跟他说了多少次公司在沪城有房子，他想住随时可以安排，他跟我说他想在父母家附近买房，我相信了。结果他前两天跟我讲来渝城帮他搞装修，我当时，就震惊了你知道吧肖战？”幸好王一博不在，否则肯定被经纪人这长长一段吐槽还有白眼砸晕过去。肖战在一旁默默地憋笑，脸上依旧正经，这经纪人也是有趣得很，不像带艺人，分明带了个倔脾气的小孩。

王一博的倔在于但凡他认定了某个东西，旁人说再多也与他无关。他其实很聪明，对他没用的信息会自动在耳朵外面过滤掉，只专注自己想要的。

“肖设计师，你要是有空，跟他说别太拼了。按我这阵子的观察，他肯定是又在准备比赛了。两年前鲁宾斯坦的时候他就这么没日没夜地练，也不告诉其他人，到了决赛前一天才告诉我。你说话有道理有条理，他肯听你的是好事，我就不多说了，免得他又说我唠叨，烦他。”

“吴姐，您过誉了。一博不是小孩子，他成年了，他有他自己的分寸，旁人不好干预。”

经纪人点头，“啊，你说的对。他马上二十了，瞧我这记性，总还以为是十七岁呢。”

“吴姐，今天谢谢你跟我说这些。您放心，能说的我会尽力去说，其余的就要看一博自己怎么想了。”肖战起身为经纪人续上茶水，神情是前所未有的认真。

经纪人能说这些他当然是高兴的，以王一博那个性格，不可能当面跟他说这些。尽管听他人言存在偏差，他也觉得离王一博好像近了一点。

肖战从来都是温温吞吞的性子，此刻却希望自己可以果断一些。

想走得再快一点再快一点，走在时间前面，已经错过你的过去的我，是否能在未来到来之前，提早见你一面。


	16. Chapter 16

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢  
*BGM：分享Carpenters的单曲《Close To You (They Long To Be)》http://music.163.com/song/3986707/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

*  
“王一博，我们见一面吧。”

“不要，我现在没法出门，你就别说这种动摇军心的话了好不好。”

“哦，那吃个饭总可以吧？”

“不要啦。都说我现在不能出门，哪里去跟你吃饭啊。”

“不要的话，那就开门吧。我到你家门口了。”

*  
肖战挂断电话，举着手机冲屋子里的人挥手，样子好像海绵宝宝深情呼唤派大星，傻里傻气的。

王一博鞋子没来得及换，穿着薄毛衣就跑到外面来，被扑面而来的冷风一下吹得表情失控。肖战赶紧提着行李把他推回家里，室内外温差大，屋子里有暖气，就算不穿袜子踩在地板上也没有问题。

被肖战的突然来访打乱了心绪，王一博有点堂皇地跟父母介绍了肖战，说是他在渝城认识的好朋友，是负责他今年演出的设计师。

“伯父伯母好，我叫肖战，是一名设计师。”

肖战天生长了一副讨长辈喜欢的脸，又是已经参加工作的人，从容应对亲戚长辈完全不在话下，这个都只能算小场面。不仅跟王爸爸谈茶品茶聊的头头是道，还跟坐在地上玩过家家的王一博的侄女侄子们打成一片。

小侄女平时有点怕生，这时却跟肖战玩得可起劲了，还说要把最喜欢的小熊猫玩偶给他。

王一博有点吃味，忍不住用手肘碰了碰肖战的后腰，“你一来，我在这家里的地位好像都下降了。”

“这次来没提前说，不会给你爸妈添麻烦吧？”肖战小声问他。

“哪里会，你就等着听我妈怎么夸你顺便贬低我的吧。”小王同学的脸上明明白白写着“看破红尘”四个大字。肖战扑哧一下笑起来，小朋友一段时间不见变得牙尖嘴利的，让人忍不住想伸手去拧他的脸。

果然，在饭桌上就开始了。

有道是妈妈怼儿子，向来以简洁的祈使句作为开始，多定语修饰的陈述句为过渡列举任意优秀例子，然后举王一博这个反面例子，使前后两者形成鲜明对比，最后来一句有力的反问作精辟总结——比如：

“王一博，看看人家小伙子多有礼貌，待人接物又好，又会哄小孩，脾气也好，你看你整天就只会把你哥的儿子弄哭，你学学人家，老把自己关琴房里难道小孩就会主动来跟你玩吗？”

又如：

“王一博，你看看小战，刚开饭前还懂得来问我要不要帮忙布置碗筷端盘子，人家可是客人诶，你这个主人就只会玩你的手机，一点也不晓得分担家务，你让妈妈怎么放心你一个人住啊？”

“看吧。”王一博摊手，冲肖战使眼色，无奈道：“妈，能不能不要在人家客人面前念叨我，你儿子也是要面子的好嘛？”

王妈妈：“你要是能有一点像小战，我用得着念你吗？？”

王一博在背后腹诽，这才多久称呼就成了“小战”，看来自己真是亲生儿子。

吃过饭王一博领着肖战参观自己房间，他的房间跟书房连在一块儿，为了在书房放下钢琴，他自己住的房间被压缩得只剩一点，放了一张有上下铺的小床，没有书桌，就连要打开衣柜都要侧着身子。

“算了，我们还是去书房吧。”

其实书房才是王一博每天待最久的地方，除了练琴，有事没事他都喜欢来书房的沙发上躺着，肖战一进去就认出那个深色沙发，他时常在手机屏幕里看见。书架上摆了奖杯奖牌，墙上贴着的奖状看上去很有年代感，是王一博小学时候的，上面还贴着小小的照片和各种贴纸。

书房陈设非常简单粗暴，一切都是围绕着钢琴展开，一点精致美感也无。肖战提了一句，渝城的房子可不能这么粗糙对待，有空得给你补补课了。

王一博哦了一声，“肖老师补课收费吗？”

“对你啊，不收——”肖战走到钢琴旁边，手指试着按了几个音符，他自认手指不灵活，现在看来确实不怎么样，“你最近挺忙的吧？你给我发短信都是后半夜了。”

“嗯，因为要准备比赛。”

肖战微微诧异，王一博好像没有要瞒他的意思，所以之前大费周章隐瞒又是为什么。

“我也想跟你多说点话，因为准备比赛的曲子挺枯燥的，每天就练这些要练到九月份差不多，感觉人都快抑郁了。”王一博眼睛盯着谱架上写着的“Études, Op.25 :No. 3 in F Major”出神，肖练没有太多记忆点，即使背了谱，稍不慎还是会错过很多细节的东西。王一博没来由地叹了一口气，让肖战有点困惑。

“算了，我弹一个曲子给你听吧。你想听什么？”

“……嗯，就听你最拿手的好了。”

王一博仿佛被逗笑了，摇摇头，“我弹太深奥的古典你也听不懂，还是弹一个简单一点的吧，卡朋特的Close to you怎么样？”

这是很经典的一首老歌，前奏刚出来肖战就能哼出第一句：“Why do birds suddenly appear，everytime you are near？”王一博头一回听肖战唱歌，肖战的声线很柔，不生硬，唱歌有点自带深情音效，像甜的恰到好处的棉花糖，分毫不差落在让人最舒适的点上。

合时宜的人，从头到脚都让人觉得舒服。

一曲完毕肖战还有点意犹未尽，他低头看向王一博，靠近看着他的眼睛笑起来。“再来一首呗，老王？”

瞧瞧，一高兴连渝城口音的蹦出来了，王一博乖巧地点点头，问肖战还想听什么。

“你之前跟我说每年过年都要表演才艺，是不是就是这样的？”

“差不多是这样，我也习惯了。”

“你弹了这么些年，没有想过放弃？”肖战双手搁在口袋里来回踱步，似乎在思考着什么。

“没有。因为是我选择的东西，我没有理由说放弃。一直都是坚持下来。”

“啊，那这一点我们很像了，我以前去少年宫学画画，别人好多都是父母逼着去的，但是我是自己喜欢，就算家里爸妈不让我去，我也会自己找机会偷偷去学的那种。”肖战回过头来，语气有一点点感慨。

“还没问你，这次怎么突然跑来？这才开工没多久，你可以请假么？”

“没问题的，王一博，是我想要见你所以跑过来。”

听见这话的王一博一下呆住了，眼神里带着不确定，他仰头看向朝他走过来的肖战，一点不自知的情绪由心口蔓延至周身。他先退了一步想逃开，肖战却走得更近了。

王一博摘了眼镜，好让自己看清楚肖战说这话的表情——可一点也不像在开玩笑。他自己的想法他早就坦然接受了，但是他一直不知道肖战到底是怎么想的。

肖战把手掌放在他头上，“前几天我很担心你的状态，但我今天来了看到你就知道，你不会再做出危险的事情的。”

“你上次不是跟我说要相信你么，我相信你啊，王一博。”

——肖战的手猛的被握住了，他看见王一博慢慢移开了他的手，然后仰起头飞快在他下唇上啄了一下。

肖战有一瞬间的失神，旋即无声地笑起来，小朋友还是那个行动力爆棚的小朋友，肖战仿佛心脏都停跳了一下。他看着王一博亲完人一副欲言又止吞吞吐吐的样子，示意他可以说下去，不必顾虑太多。

王一博看了肖战一会儿，感觉到之前困扰着他的那些烦躁不安的情绪，正如冰块一样渐渐消融，化成了细水长流，将他的心彻底填满了。

他在肖战鼓励的眼神里开口：

“歌词里说'Just like me，they long to be，close to you.'”

“肖战，这也是我想说的话，Close to you，想要靠近你。”

“我很喜欢你，肖老师。”

王一博望着肖战笑着，到后来免不了耳朵红红的移开了视线。虽然过后会羞赧，会想要否认这些肉麻的话语，但王一博觉得没有比此刻更轻松的时候了。他不是一个会说花言巧语的人，喜欢就是喜欢，直白地说出来往往比拐弯抹角能传达更多的感情。

那些没能说给你听的话，当面说的感觉也不赖。


	17. 15

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢

*  
两人在沙发上窝了一会儿，肖战听王一博絮絮叨叨说这个春节做了什么、见了什么人。旁的没能聊太多，因为肖战的到来，王一博今天的练琴计划下午被迫打断。一贯自律的小朋友十分冷酷无情地抛下了肖老师，又开始了练习。

肖战在旁安静看了他一会儿，起身出去。虽然王一博自己没说，但肖战知道他不喜欢被人打扰。

王妈妈抱着王一博的小侄子正哄着他睡觉，见肖战出来，招呼他过去吃水果。

肖战颇不好意思地坐下，双手放在膝上，“伯母，这次来没有提前联系，实在叨扰了。”

“没事，反正家里好久没来过一博的客人了，这孩子老是待在家里，我跟他爸爸都担心他会不会性格孤僻交不到朋友。”

“一博，性格各方面都挺好的，我们大家都很喜欢他。”

“真是这样？那我跟他爸爸也能放心一点。这孩子十几岁就去外面读书，我们做父母的也没能在他身边，有一阵子他跟我很疏远来着。”

“一博当时为什么会选择走音乐道路呢？”

“他从小就比较喜欢音乐，然后大概是二年级的时候，带他到香港去，亲戚请我们看了场音乐会，回来他就跟我说，想学钢琴。”王妈妈叹了一口气，“他比一般小孩要成熟稳重得多，跟我小时候严厉要求他也有关系。”

“伯母，一博现在这么出色，您应该很欣慰吧？”

“嗯，一博是个好孩子，我现在不担心他学习工作，我比较担心他一忙起来不顾身体，又怕他性子跟别人合不来。现在见到你，伯母也就放心了。”

王妈妈这话说得很是微妙，肖战笑笑，那日他与王一博的经纪人聊天，感觉出王一博与家里人的关系不似平常人家般亲密，原来是这个原因。王一博自小不在家中，却能成长为这样好的一个人，可见上天还是眷顾，让他生活在一个充满善意的环境中——老师一家的关照，经纪人的维护，以及父母亲的态度，这些缺一不可。

“小战，你看一博的堂哥这几天也住这儿，家里没有多余的房间了，你若是不介意，住一博房里那个上铺可以不？”

“伯母，我住哪儿都好，要是不方便我去酒店住也行。”

“你是客人，又是第一次来这边，现在也不早了，先休息，明天我叫这小子带你去周围转转。”王妈妈明显有当家主母的强势作风，说一不二，这跟肖战的妈妈很像，在家没人敢反驳她，也难怪王一博会背后吐槽。

王一博洗完澡出来已经十一点出头，在餐桌上顺了一小碗洗好的车厘子进房间里去。肖战坐在上铺正玩手机，看见王一博这身超绝可爱的小熊睡衣，一下没忍住笑了出声。

睡衣帽子上还有小熊耳朵，一点也不酷盖。

他从衣柜里拿了块干毛巾搭在头上，然后把车厘子递给肖战。“下来吃吧，看你今晚吃的很少。”

“我不饿，你吃吧。”

“我晚上不吃东西的，会长胖。”

“吃水果怎么会长胖？你每天聚精会神练习这么久，能量消耗很大的。吃水果可以还补充维生素，这样人才不容易生病。”肖战把手机放到一旁，实在看不过王一博这头发湿漉漉还在滴水的样子，于是到下面来给他吹头发。

王一博的头发很软，不过可能因为平常疏于打理，发质一般般。家里人休息得早，吹风机呼呼的声音在安静的屋子里面格外明显。

王一博专心致志对付那一碗车厘子，很甜。方才肖战说要给他吹头发，他第一反应是拒绝。因为觉得被人碰到自己的头发，有种说不出的奇怪。

但他没有拒绝。又是那种熟悉而又陌生的依赖感，让他由衷安心，于是他低下头，任由肖战给他吹头发。

肖战说相信他的那一刻，他不管不顾地亲了人家一下。现在回想真是疯狂的行为，虽说在西方有亲吻对方脸颊的习惯，但亲吻一个人的嘴唇，本身就已经超越了礼仪的范畴。他一点也不后悔，因为他实在是喜欢，从第一次见面就对肖战的温柔印象深刻。一个人给予一个陌生人的善意能有多少呢？别人给予的也许只有一滴水，而肖战给他的是一片海。

自诩养生大师的肖战又开始念叨：“好了，头发吹干睡觉才不会头痛，王一博，你看没看新闻，不吹头发就睡觉会得面瘫的……唔！”

肖战拿着吹风机的手猝然悬在半空中，他看着眼前忽然放大的王一博的脸，感受嘴唇上的微微温热，有些意外又有些意料之中。王一博吻着他，眼神干净清澈，完全不带一丝情欲的亲吻，像小孩子面对喜爱的东西一样，纯净得让人不舍得移开视线。漫长的吻在四周的阒静中氤氲，王一博拉开了他们之间的一点距离，呼吸有些不稳。他心头没来由的有一丝酸涩，离了那温热的触感后便骤然被放大，手指无力地下垂，虚虚攥住了肖战的衣角。

肖战主动伸出手搁在他脸颊一侧，试探着靠近回应他，没有用力，只学着他那样贴着唇瓣轻轻地啄。王一博的状态有点不对，他几乎是立刻就注意到了，但没有贸然开口，而是等着他自己恢复过来。

两人黏黏糊糊一小会儿才分开。回过神的王一博的脸颊有点热，不自觉用手拍拍脸想降温，忽地想起刚刚母亲交代的事情，赶紧正色道：

“我妈说了，明天早上我们早点起，我带你去吃煎饼果子，然后去附近公园走走吧。”

“好，那你马上去刷牙，我们就熄灯休息吧。”肖战捧着他的脸颊，眼睛不住打量着这张脸：“王一博，你今天出奇的可爱诶，你到底是不是王一博，哦，我知道了，是不是别的哪个人装成王一博的样子来欺骗我的感情？”

“请肖老师不要那么自恋好吗？除了我还有谁想骗你的感情？？请您认清现实可以吗？？？”果然，恢复正常的王一博又开始三连补刀，是原装王一博没错了。

“……王一博，你承认了你是'骗我的感情'对吧！！！”肖战非常敏锐地抓住了这句话的关键，一句话怼得王一博无话可说，只能翻了个白眼，“肖老师，你赢了。”王一博三两下缩进被子里，露出一双瞪着肖战的眼睛。

“我睡了！你赶紧上去上铺！”

………

三秒后。

肖战一个爆栗落在王一博头上：“没刷牙不许睡觉！！”


	18. 16

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢

*  
闹钟七点响了一回，被王一博一个翻身按掉，结果他没醒，上铺的肖战被吵醒了。

肖战迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛想下床穿拖鞋，一只脚下意识伸出去，差点踏空，才想起自己在上铺，如果再往外挪一点直接整个人就摔个脸着地。肖战有点后怕地挠了挠头发，让自己清醒一点，才小心翼翼地下去。

王一博许久不曾睡过头了，多年养成的七点起八点开始练琴的习惯原来在睡懒觉的想法面前如此不堪一击。睡梦中王一博忽然感觉自己被人捏住了脸颊，那人的魔爪把他当成面团一样翻来覆去地揉搓，还扬言要把他这个包子吃掉。

王一博一下醒了，拍开那只作怪的手，“干什么？”

肖战揪了揪他睡衣上的小熊耳朵，“已经七点半了，你们家里人都起床了，差你一个。”

“行，你放开我，咱们出去吃。”

两人在十分钟内飞快收拾好自己，从餐桌上一人拿了一盒卡士出门去。大早上的太阳暖和，路边公园里老人们打着太极，赶着上班的白领急匆匆坐上公交，这里是最闲适也最繁忙的地段，两种截然不同的生活节奏和谐共存，如同一个人鲜活的两面。

古朴青石板路上人来人往，王一博带着肖战穿越大街小巷，到他小学常吃的那家煎饼馃子去，老板摆摊儿摆了有一二十年了，一直在学校附近。

“叔，两个煎饼馃子，一个少辣，一个不要香菜。”

“好嘞。”老板熟练将绿豆面儿摊成薄饼，卷上鸡蛋、油条，再撒上葱花，翻面刷上面酱辣椒酱，煎饼卷好装进袋子，一手递给王一博一手收钱，而后利索地开始煎下一个。

王一博把没放香菜的拿给肖战，“有点烫，缓一缓吃。”

肖战双手捧着咬了一口，眼睛一下发亮，竖起大拇指：“唔，好吃的。”

“我上小学的时候，如果吃腻了家里的油条豆浆，就来这儿吃。”王一博指了不远处的小学校门，“那就是我的小学，等会我们过去看看？”

“王一博，我很好奇你小时候是什么样的。”

“属于不好不坏的那种吧，肖老师呢？嗯，肖老师肯定是人见人爱的好学生，光看这脸就感觉很会念书了。”

肖战的嘴角不动声色地上扬又恢复。王一博今天穿着校服样式的白衬衣与黑色长裤，外面添了件毛线衣，再围上一条灰色围巾。头发自自然然垂下来，跟还在上学的中学生似的。

学生时代对肖战和王一博来说都是一个相当有回忆的阶段，王一博初中就出国留学，在几年前可算是一时轰动，他的照片至今还挂在小学的玻璃橱窗里。肖战记忆深刻则是在大学，大二他和几个同学开了一个设计工作室，赚了第一桶金，从此坚定地走上了设计的不归路。

肖战注意到他头上乱飘的一小撮呆毛，眼睛盯着头发，手却不自觉伸向了王一博的围巾。

“这个……是我送你的那个？”

王一博点头，挑了挑眉道：“肖老师手艺很不错嘛，要是不说的话，人家都以为是免税买的。”

肖战没有接话，低头帮他把围巾扭了好几番的那一处整理平整。围巾上绣姓名缩写原是肖战一时兴起，现在看来倒与众不同，跟定制西服的店家，不吝啬帮客人在西服袖口订上有名字缩写的扣子有异曲同工之妙。

一年当中大约有十个月穿着西服登台，西服俨然是一位音乐家的盔甲。而肖战之所以想送围巾，则是希望王一博在卸下盔甲最不设防之时，围巾能够妥帖保护他。

他有他的挂念，放在心里便好，不会轻易诉之于口。

*  
穿过一条小巷便到学校，王一博跟门房的大叔打了个招呼，大叔认得他这个人，同意他们进去十五分钟，但务必在下课前离开。

校园其实非常的小，成年人用十分钟就能走完一圈，但在七八岁的小孩子眼里，这里已经是小小世界中能见到的最大的地方了。

操场边上的阶梯涂上了彩色油漆，草坪也是翻新了的。肖战拉着王一博在阶梯上坐下，不远处有一班学生正在踢足球，欢声笑语好不热闹。

“你以前有没有在这儿踢过足球？”

“除了上体育课，其他时间我很少来操场，偶尔会打一打乒乓球。那个时候不太喜欢运动来着。”

“后来呢？怎么又喜欢上了？王老师，我可听说您滑板摩托车滑雪样样精通啊。”肖战揶揄他道。

“说到滑雪，你会滑雪嘛？咱们明年一块去阿尔卑斯滑雪怎么样，那地方我去过几次，还挺好玩的。”王一博拿手指比划着，“那儿有一个坡特别高，我头一回去，从上面滑下来的时候太刺激了，晓凝还在旁边笑话我来着……”

“晓凝？”

“啊，晓凝。”王一博不自觉又垂下眼帘，好像在克制自己一般，“晓凝，Atalanta，那年寒假我和她还有几个同学一块去，她不知道哪里来的自信，居然教我们一群第一次滑雪的人滑单板。她那个三脚猫功夫一看也不怎么样，哈哈，总之最后谁都没学会，我们只能又回去租双板了……”

年少的那个女孩不会再回来了，但他已能坦然一些说起这个名字。某些情绪化的东西，正随着时间推移慢慢消散。肖战有些欣慰，又不愿表露得太明显，于是岔开了话题：

“话说回来，吴姐前阵子不是在朋友圈发了一个你滑单板的视频炫耀么，很帅喔，我想学那个。”

王一博笑，“完全没问题，肖老师，到时候我教你就行了。”

“那说好了，冬天有空就一起去。”

“好。”

肖战突然才想起来王一博头上那一撮呆毛，一路走来在风中独自美丽了两个小时，不免忍着笑帮他把翘着的头发压平。

“我们，慢慢走回去吧。”

“好。”

王一博走在前头，他没有冬天戴手套的习惯，修长手指被冻得微微发白，只余手指尖一点粉色。肖战看着他随着步伐一前一后摆动的双手，迟疑了一瞬间，但也只有那一瞬间，下一秒他果敢伸出手去，将那只手紧紧握在了手心。

肖战的手掌心很暖，王一博没有回头看也知道，他笑着，笑得眉眼弯弯。

似琴弦拨动的细微声响，像按下琴键时指甲触及漆面，如一滴水坠落至深深湖底，微小而又坚定，在心中恣意生长。

要是回家的这条路可以长一些就好了，是不是才可以一直都这样，紧紧牵着你的手不放开。


	19. 17

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢  
*BGM：分享Arthur Rubinstein/Frédéric François Chopin的单曲《Nocturne No. 10 in A Flat Major, Op. 32, No. 2》http://music.163.com/song/1060937/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

17.1  
*

第二天发生了一件特别好玩的小事。

练琴的人少不了听歌，王一博有设置歌单的小习惯，他通常会把一首曲子的不同版本放在同一个歌单里，方便分辨细小差别，调整自己手上的处理。

对王老师来说如同家常便饭一般的歌单，到了肖战这儿可就没那么简单了。钢琴曲有作品名与俗名别名的区分，例如有名的《小狗圆舞曲》又称《一分钟圆舞曲》《“瞬间”圆舞曲》，而要写出作品号则是“Waltz No. 6 in D flat major, Op. 64 No. 1”，他先前不知道，想当然地认为这是不同的四首歌。

于是在他打开王一博的歌单，一连听了五六七八次同一首曲子之后，肖老师深深陷入了“是手机有毛病还是自己有毛病”的疑惑当中……

肖战认真想了想，觉得是王一博有毛病。

………

………

听完肖战声情并茂的控诉，王一博几乎是无法控制地大笑，“额，肖老师今天真的好傻惹。傻得可爱。”

惹，怎么又开始了是吗，台湾腔battle。

“王一博，你才傻，谁会把一首歌列一个歌单？？？我开了列表循环还以为自己耳朵出问题了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈那到底是谁先拿了我的手机说想听歌的，上面不是明明白白写着作品号吗？要怪就怪你自己事先不看清楚哈哈哈哈哈哈哈———”王一博几乎笑到要满地打滚。

肖老师在自己脖子上比划着：“善良一点，王一博，好吗。”虽然（自认为的）威胁的口气听上去依旧没什么威胁感。

“行行行善良的战哥，您最善良，赶紧过来吃黄桃，不然要被这两个小家伙吃光了。”

有道是：王爸王妈买菜，堂哥夫妇不在，他们两个人带两孩子感觉要坏。

两个孩子吃黄桃吃得一手一嘴的果汁，侄女好心想喂弟弟差点把弟弟噎着，王一博手忙脚乱拿抹布收拾残局，又碰倒了桌上的水壶，里面好巧不巧装的是有颜色的饮料。

只听得响亮的啪一声——饮料全部洒在了地毯上。

“完了，战哥，我妈回来看到这个地毯会杀了我吧。”

实在看不下去的肖战深呼吸了好几次，拿走他手里的抹布，“你看孩子，我来打扫。”

看吧，什么岁月静好，到了家长里短面前不过是大理石板上的蔷薇泡沫，两人原本以为能惬意度过的一个上午，便在无止境的家务劳动中度过了。

但这样的日子也只维持了一天不到，王一博临时接到老师的跨国电话，于是匆匆订了凌晨的机票要走，肖战同样，休假三天，过后怕是有成倍叠加的业务等着他。

机场国内出发和国际出发的通道在完全相反的方向，没有过多煽情的话语，只互相拍了拍肩当作告别。 

——因为深知这次去不再是单打独斗，除了父母亲第一次有了另外一个惦记你的人，尽管当面说着“怎么又要走了可不可以不走呀”，背地里却帮他把行李收拾好了，郑重其事交到手里。

“肖老师，那就下次见啦。”

虽然并不知道下次会是什么时候。

“嗯，等你回来。”

“好。”王一博弯了弯嘴角。

飞机凌晨起飞，舷窗外夜空寂寥无星，客舱里的大部分人都已经进入梦乡，周围无比安静。王一博看了一眼窗外，把面前一小杯白开水喝完。

他草草盖上毯子，将自己蜷缩在座椅深处，闭上眼睛前一秒钟想到的是，

原来安静，也可以这样震耳欲聋。

17.2  
*  
忙碌能让人忘记很多事情，尤其在六个小时的时差下，能联系的时间并不多。转眼间两月即过，国内已是晚春初夏交替之时。肖战初春在渝城栽下的玉兰与鸡蛋花树，一派蓬勃生长的景象。

一切都按照着预定的路线向前推进着，房子装修完成，肖战和他的同事从无比激烈的竞争中脱颖而出，接下一个跨国企业外包的大单子。于是众人又回到最开始那种连轴转的模式，晚上加班到十二点成了常态。

今天晚上大家忙活到快一点，送过肖战音乐票的那个女同事，开始热情招呼着众人出去吃宵夜。大家又累又饿，基本没人反对，于是三三两两结伴刷卡下班，女同事走到茶水间瞧见肖战在冲espresso，问他怎么不一起去。

肖战抱歉地笑笑，扬起手机晃了晃，“今晚要跟小朋友视频，走不开。”

女同事了然地“哦”了一声，“好，那我走了，你也早点回吧。”

工作室的人知道今年肖战家里多了个在国外念书的小朋友，不过大家都是工作时间不喜八卦的人，倒也没人知道，能被肖设计师喜欢的人，究竟是什么样子。

他掐指算了王一博那边的时间，给他发了这些天在院子里拍的花花草草，老城山路上的橘色小猫，还有家里的仓鼠瓶盖儿。

显示信息发送成功不久，手机屏幕上来了Facetime邀请。肖战一口喝完杯子里的咖啡，按下接听。

“战哥，你还在公司啊？”王一博瞧着屏幕对面满屏雪花点，只能看清一点人的轮廓，就猜到肖战肯定又在公司，不然信号怎么这么差。

“你呢，吃饭了没？寄给你的维生素和钙片有没有按时吃？”

“我刚吃完，马上要回琴房。”

“晚上吃了什么？”

“肉酱千层面。味道还过得去，我敢保证，这是食堂为数不多能吃的东西。”王一博冲镜头撅嘴，“等回去了，肯定要把没吃的中餐都补回来。这边学校东西太难吃了。”

肖战给小朋友顺了顺毛，安慰说回来给他做好吃的。小朋友难得露出一点属于这个年龄段的稚气，能被他依赖，被需要，肖战自己很有成就感。至少王一博不会总把情绪藏起来不告诉别人，王一博愿意开口，即使发牢骚他也愿意倾听，因为那是王一博，是他喜欢的人。

这阵子王一博的训练类似于国内集训的模式，早上到学校旁听上课，下午两点到晚上十点琴房练习，为了方便，他向学校申请晚上住在校内。因为他原本在高中就有保送的名额，只是暂时停了学业，要申请宿舍并不是很难。

国内集训肖战是了解的，而王一博只会比平常学生更加刻苦，他脸颊原本有一点婴儿肥，现在也瘦没了。

“我刚看了照片，院子里原来这么好看了，不愧是我们肖设计师的大作喔。”

“这些都是按你的要求来的，应该算你设计的吧？”肖战笑了，“你放心，房子那边我帮你看着。”

王一博低头瞥了下手表，“哎，战哥，差五分钟七点了，你还有没有什么话要说？”

每天吃完饭七点雷打不动开始练习，王一博跟个行走的时钟似的，一到点不练琴就开始不舒服。

肖战迟疑了片刻，摇了摇头。

“没有的话那我挂了？你也早点休息。”

“……诶，一博，等下。”

听见声音的王一博的手指一滞。

“你，什么时候要比赛啊？”

“……如果，我说如果，可以进入决赛，就在七月底八月初。怎么了战哥？”

肖战摇摇头，藏起眼底所有情绪：“没事，想着你什么时候回家，到时去接你。”

他展开一个标准化笑容，挂断了电话。

笑容维持了很久，肖战握着手机久久没有动弹，王一博还有很久才回来。同样是这个字，但久与不久从来都不是绝对，只在于人主观的感受。

肖战回到自己的电脑前坐了一会儿，然后像突然下了什么决心似的，盖上笔记本，拿过斜挎包和外套离开。


	20. Chapter 20

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢  
*BGM：分享Maurizio Pollini的单曲《Piano Concerto No. 1 in E minor Op. 11 (2001 Remastered Version):II. Romanze (Larghetto)》http://music.163.com/song/1779120/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

强烈建议配合bgm食用，假如有兴趣可听Pollini的整套肖一，我的最爱曲目之一。

*  
如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。

——反之亦然。

那么为什么不想着，让它变好呢？

*  
华沙这阵子多云多雾，虽是进入了夏季但温度仍然保持在二十度以下，王一博看了看窗外一下子黯淡的天空，拿过雨伞匆匆出门。

按照惯例，比赛前每名选手有跟乐团彩排一次的机会，他轮到今天下午。这时候过去时间还早，不过彩排这种事宁肯早不要晚，迟到会非常影响选手在评委那里的印象分。

王一博在站台上等公交，细雨丝肆意飘到他脸上来，颇有张牙舞爪的气势，王一博忽然想起了什么，笑了笑。

这次来华沙，没有人陪他一起，他一个人从小独立惯了，如今真不知道是优点还是缺点。一个人独立完成所有，听上去特别厉害，可到了战场上，你一人要面对千军万马。个中滋味只有自己知道。

他到剧场的时候乐团还没到齐，指挥和小提琴首席先到了，指挥Michael和他之前合作过一次，蓄着大胡子，是个风趣幽默的人，平常特喜欢冲着乐团成员挤眉弄眼，做夸张的表情，被大家善意调侃是“中年油腻大叔”。

Michael给王一博来了个熊抱，一边还用力地拍他的肩膀，王一博苦笑着回抱他，从Michael的过分热情当中挣脱出来。

Michael转过头向他介绍小提琴首席，“王，这位是Valentina，我们乐团最优秀的小提琴手，我特地从美国请了她回来。”

王一博弯下腰向她行了吻手礼。

Valentina微微颔首致意，并没有因为他的恭敬动摇半分，一副公事公办的口气：“王，希望我们能为你的演出增色，而不是喧宾夺主。”

她丝毫没有看他的意思，低头检查起了自己的琴谱。

王一博怔了一下，旋即笑起来：“谢谢您，我会的。”

Michael见状揽过他的肩，有些打圆场的意味，道：“她一向这样，我们背后都喊她冷美人，你不必放在心上。”

“没事Michael，她说的也是事实。”王一博摇头笑了笑，这看似是冷冰冰的话语，实则是对他善意的告诫。钢琴家如果不能在气场上与乐队匹敌，那这曲子便不叫做钢琴协奏曲了。Valentina看他年轻，认为他驾驭不了也是人之常情。

他谨慎考虑后，在两首备选里选了e小调第一钢琴协奏曲。这首曲子对好些人来说是如同白月光一般的存在，在肖赛上出现的频率也很高。他能不能演绎好，其实他心里也没底。

上台之前他和Michael最终敲定了乐谱上的几个细节，Michael点点头，露出胸有成竹的笑容，这让他很受用。钢琴家的一部分底气来自于指挥，若是指挥靠谱，那么他演奏时也不会有后顾之忧。

台下零星坐了几个工作人员，但全体乐团还是起立，向台下鞠躬。Michael有些惊讶地发觉，王一博的眼神一下子变了，变得无比坚定。

第一乐章开头用了长篇的弦乐渲染气氛，弦乐营造出整个恢弘的意境，让人联想到郁郁葱葱的森林，蜿蜒起伏的山峦，沧海桑田变换。而钢琴一下切入成为主导，又是无比洗练、清脆的旋律，一下子脱离了弦乐的厚重。他在音符颗粒感方面稳定发挥，弦乐落到钢琴声当中，是众星捧月而不是喧宾夺主。第一乐章最后切回弦乐主题的瞬间，毫不夸张地说，几乎整座剧场都为之撼动，若用语言来形容，大约也只能用Splendid一词才足够恰当。

虽说第一协奏曲中更为人所知的是第二乐章浪漫曲，但要是没了第一乐章的衬托，浪漫曲也不会如此扣人心弦。作者对第二乐章的描述是“浪漫，平静，略带忧郁，必须非借此让人产生像是在眼望着一个能引起无数快乐的回忆那样的印象不可。”

浪漫曲是美的，但不是顾影自怜的美，而是由内而外展现出来的温柔缱绻。

第三乐章乐观积极的情绪表现得非常明显，不仅考验钢琴家的双手技巧，也考验乐团的配合。弦乐与钢琴互相衬托互相配合，弦乐大气，钢琴灵动，一下一下推向高潮，最后收尾细腻又深沉，让人有种豁然开朗的感觉。

整套曲子下来四十几分钟一气呵成，王一博撤掉踏板后久久不能平静，指挥Michael也被这不可思议的配合震住，回过神来后恨不得立马冲下来跟他拥抱，冲他大声喊Bravo。

Michael是土生土长的波兰人，在此之前也跟很多的钢琴家合作过，也许是欧洲人看东方人始终有些偏见，他不认为东方人可以很完美地诠释肖邦，只有波兰人才懂得肖邦对波兰深沉的爱。他和王一博有过一次合作，但王一博在过往比赛中得到了很多类似于“弹琴没有灵气”的评价，他内心对王一博是不大认同的，觉得王一博在第二轮肯定会被淘汰。

可没想到在排练现场又见到了王一博，而且还弹得如此出色，让他一下肃然起敬，这次彩排乐团的表现也是超乎想象，他下台跟乐手们一一握手、拥抱，等回过头来想找王一博的时候，王一博已经走到剧场过道那里去了。

他站在那儿双手插兜，只露出侧脸，嘴角噙笑。

王一博喜爱浪漫主义已久，从他十几岁那年第一次听到老师演奏肖邦开始，就已经有了隐约的认知。

但直到长大后才明白老师说的，浪漫曲的浪漫是如此水到渠成，好似一见钟情。

他是一见钟情的人。他知道。

他刚刚在弹第二乐章的时候，忽然很想知道，他爱的那个人，此刻在做什么。弹肖一对钢琴家和乐团是身心上的双重考验，他明白此刻不该分心，却还是无法抗拒地想起了肖战。

想把这样的曲子弹给他听，想要知道他的反应。乐曲是钢琴家无言的告白，含蓄的东方人能想到的最佳方式，不过是借着弹一首曲子，把“我爱你”三字揉碎了融在里面。

他忽然记起来，原来从第一次在星巴克相遇，原来他不自觉手指上敲的，就是第二乐章浪漫曲的主题。

他不自知的爱意，原来从那个时候就已经注定了。


	21. Chapter 21

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

*设计师战x钢琴家博  
*平行世界  
*时间线推前三年  
*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢  
*BGM：分享Daniel Adni的单曲《Songs without Words (1996 Digital Remaster):Andante con moto in E major, Op. 19 No. 1》http://music.163.com/song/22226889/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

19.1  
*  
“阿姐，是我。”

经纪人在电话那头嗯哼一声，“说吧，又有什么事要求我。”

“姐，我这还什么都没说呢。”

“你寄的那箱吃的我收到了，王一博，无事献殷勤，非什么即什么来着——？”

经纪人刻意拉长尾音，惹得王一博一下扑哧笑出声来：“姐，我不绕弯子了，想问你一下，你下个月有没有空来看我比赛。”

“哈哈，王一博，这回终于不是提前一天才问我了？”经纪人打趣道，“我可没那么多时间哈，去不去不是我能决定的。”

两年前的王一博可没这么善解人意，直到决赛前一天才告诉她有这回事。虽说他们的经纪合同里并没有关于比赛的条例，公司选择放养，但不管是出于最基本的对他人身安全的考虑，还是私人交情，她都希望可以看着他比赛，然后平平安安回来。

“姐，你知道我没这个意思的。这次比赛对我来说意义非凡，我希望你可以来，好嘛，姐姐。”

经纪人听着这撒娇的语气，糟了，是心动的感觉，立马改口：

“好吧好吧，我看一下下个月的安排，如果ok的话我就告诉你，诶，我还得看看我的申根过期没……”

“好，阿姐，我等你消息。”得到肯定答复的王一博摘了耳机，想了一下，决定给母亲打个电话。

——母亲的反应完全在他意料之中。母亲一脸嫌弃地拒绝了他：“咱能不能别花这冤枉钱？你爸心脏不好，坐不了长途飞机，我又不放心他一人在家。还是别跑这一趟了，反正在家看电视直播也一样。”

“妈，这比赛我这辈子可能就参加这么一次，要是你和爸爸都在，我们一家人一起，我会更有把握的。”

“一博，你比赛只取决于你自己，爸妈在后边儿看着你，就已经很高兴了。我们到了这年纪的确没法想出国就出国，但是你一个人一直以来都做得很好，对吗？”

母亲提到“一个人”时声音忽然沉了下去，极其微弱的，如同啜泣一般的声音通过话筒传到王一博耳朵中，他顿时怔忡，心也跟着揪了起来。

母亲对他一向严格，从记事起说的最多的一句话就是“既然要做，就要做到最好。”

他自小不在父母亲身边，长大后的联系也是以父母亲那边为主，他很少会有主动的时候。不是和他们不亲，只是离开家这么多年，已经不知道怎么去表达感情。外国人可以很直白地说“I love you ”，而中国人总是腼腆，于是愈发没有交流。

母亲一贯以来的担心不是没有道理：他遗传了母亲事事好强的性子，过刚易折四字明明白白写在他身上。

那时他还是一个不懂得转圜的小孩，可以说他的一部分成就，是用身体健康换来的。

年初准备音乐会曲目，他跟三六八度杠上了，这类练习意在用反复训练来提升手指技巧达到流畅，但这种曲子有个弊端——每一个音的指法都是一样的，一首曲子弹下来相当于同一姿势用力几百次，如果没有及时松解手腕，后果会很严重。

所以他这一年来手腕经常疼，他才十九岁，右手手腕已经劳损得像三四十岁的人。他也试过涂药水或者敷药打绷带，但皮肤会过敏，反而更严重了。

唯一的解决方法就是少练多休息，人人都懂，可是又有谁做得到？

他做了这么多，无非希望得到母亲的认可，可是母亲从来都没有在他面前夸过他。这才让他最为委屈。

他在背后吐槽，妈妈苛刻，妈妈独裁专制，妈妈一点也不理解我——

那天晚上他从书房出来，母亲跟肖战在客厅聊天，他本没打算听墙角，结果听见母亲对肖战说了“一博是个好孩子，我很为他骄傲的”这种让人窝心的话语，他一下感觉自己鼻尖酸酸的，快要控制不住眼泪。

母亲还拿了他小时候的影集出来，谈起自己儿子完完全全是自豪的口气。

所以，他自己又理解了母亲多少呢？

他忍住那点情绪，假装没有听见异样，深吸了一口气，对电话那边的母亲道：“那好吧，妈，你和爸爸多注意身体。我会努力拿第一名的。”

母亲嗯了一声，说了句“长途电话好贵的”便匆匆挂断了。电话那头嘟嘟嘟的声音响了许久，王一博放下手机，内心压抑却又释然。

他说不清对母亲是爱更多一点还是愧疚更多一点，但这是他一辈子也弥补不了的东西了。

王一博平复了下情绪，余光瞥见桌上的日历——还有一个半月他就满二十岁，正赛的日期在他生日后第三天。

他不再是小孩了，马上是步入二十代的人。

对普通人王一博来说，进入二十岁只是填资料时年龄一栏从“1”开头变成“2”开头；而对钢琴家王一博来说，也许只有当某一首曲子前面的定语变成了“十几年前弹过”的时候，他才反应过来，

原来，已经过去了这么多年。

19.2  
*  
其实王一博还给肖战发了邮件，但以肖战最近的作息规律，王一博有点摸不着头脑。

第一回他忘记时差，大晚上给肖战打了电话，当时国内是凌晨三点左右，结果肖战秒接，还问他要不要rua仓鼠，要不rua坚果也OK。

王一博：？？？

第二次他学聪明了，变着法地从他战哥那里套话，肖战没防备，稍不注意就说了实话，说最近同时在做两个项目，做好了，税后能拿这个数。

肖战伸出手指比了一个“二”的手势。

“两万？”

“不是，二十万。”

“嗬，”王一博有点被吓到，“肖老师是准备做完这单就跑路吗？”

“跑路倒不至于，你可以理解为我最近想歇一歇。”

“那不是正好过来么？要较真的话，你可一次都没看过我比赛啊。”

“亲爱的王老师敬爱的王老师，你要理解人间疾苦。我今年请假两回了，哪一回不是为了见你？再请老板直接请我回家了。”肖战低头把脑袋搁在手臂上，侧着脸半眯着眼睛看他，狠下心说“不行就是不行。”

“战哥！”

“战哥！”

“肖战！”

“你不来的话我真的会很无聊的！”

“你早几天过来嘛，我们还能去华沙附近逛逛，你不是没来过波兰吗，来一次少一次的。”

“臭小子说什么呢，什么叫作'来一次少一次'？你战哥三十不到好吗，听上去怎么那么瘆得慌呢？？？”

摆出坚决态度没几分钟的肖老师最终还是答应了。

“你的申根签证过期了没？”

“早过期了，我下星期一去办。哎，狗崽崽，今年是我缺勤最多的一年了，年底全勤奖没了你负不负责啊？”

王一博看着大了自己六岁，依然非常容易心软的恋人，禁不住弯了弯嘴角：“负责，保证负责到底。”

“那我去睡了。昨天，还是前天……我忘了，反正给你寄了我妈做的雪梨膏，还有你喜欢的槐花蜂蜜，你收到记得冲水喝。挂了挂了，困死个人了。”

“好，早点休息。”

他在书桌前坐下，抽屉里面瓶瓶罐罐很多，钙片、维生素、鱼肝油、葡萄籽，肖老师不愧是养生大师，给他寄来了一罐又一罐的保健品，说是能提高免疫力，让他少生病。

他从每瓶里倒出一粒，攒在手心里就是一小堆。

然后再一粒一粒，喝了水咽下去。

从前他笑肖战，每天把药片当饭吃，一颗不落；现在他笑自己，是他不懂，其实并不在于保健品本身有没有效用，而是求一份心安。

心安才是最大的疗效。


	22. End

Lofter&AO3：jungayeon

*设计师战x钢琴家博

*平行世界

*时间线推前三年

*关于钢琴：真假一半一半 有个人经历及虚构 请勿较真 谢谢

20.1

*

生日在比赛期间度过，这对王一博来说也是很难忘怀的一次了。阿姐在他生日那天赶到，给了他一个大大的惊喜。

王一博：这惊喜有点大，我承受不起。

那晚上他先是被经纪人阿姐整蛊，接着阿姐还有他几个中学同学，个个手里沾了奶油蛋糕冲他脸上糊。王一博左支右绌，孤军奋战，还没几分钟就败下阵，不甘心地瘫在院里的竹椅上，任由他们摆布。

老师的孙女看他被蛋糕糊得像个外星人，咬着手指咯咯咯直笑。

“一博，我说，肖设计师怎么没来啊？”仗着其他人听不懂中文，经纪人光明正大在所有人面前问他。

“阿姐，你最近话好多。”王一博手背在身后，一本正经地笑。

“是吗，那是谁发短信问我办申根要多久啊？？？啊——王一博！！”

伴随着经纪人一声惨烈的尖叫，新一轮世界大战开始了。

经纪人一把抹掉脸上的奶油，“王一博，敢砸我，你完蛋了！！！”

院子里吵吵闹闹，老师和师母坐在旁边看着他们笑，他们夫妇认识王一博六七年，难得他有这么高兴的时候。在某种程度上，他们两人说是王一博的另一对父母也不为过，这是他们看着长大的孩子，而今年少有为，这大概是身为老师最大的幸福了吧？老师与师母相视一笑，回到屋子里轻轻带上门，把院子留给他们年轻人。

阿姐毕竟是女生，围追堵截一番很快就累得直喘气，打着手势说要休战。王一博也没好到哪里去，这个天天待琴房里不出门锻炼的男的，跑起步来估计也就跟经纪人半斤八两。他倒了杯水给阿姐，两人躺在草地上，半晌说不出话。

院子那头他的声乐系男同学喝多了酒迷糊了，抱着酒瓶当麦克风开始k歌；音乐剧系的大晚上唱起了费加罗的婚礼，唱着唱着突然开始抹眼泪，哭诉怎么学了这么多年歌剧，还是找不到女朋友。

突然从附近传来一声怒吼：“谁大半夜的还唱歌！！！——再唱报警了啊！”

王一博一个起身，忙不迭把喝醉的同学拖回屋子里，冲着邻居家方向喊了句“对不起”。

哎，假酒害人！

王一博在心里感慨。不过他们学院确实是这样，学乐器的一个个要不有女生追，要不还没大学就脱单了，留下一堆学声乐的男生，仗着专业却天天唱苦情歌。

阿姐听了他的话笑得肩头乱颤，问他：“你们学音乐的这么欢乐的吗？”

“除了学的内容不同，我们跟普通学校本质一样的，该闹还是闹。”

“那你呢？我们帅气的一博有没有人追啊？”

“我？我那个时候都不出门，哪里有人认识我啊。”

“哦，原来是要见面才行是吧，王一博，”经纪人一脸“哦我知道了”的八卦表情，“所以你有喜欢的人了对吧？”

王一博下意识想反驳，话没出口又咽下去，改成了：“是。”

“既然有喜欢的人，就要对人家好。一博啊，你有喜欢的人姐姐挺高兴的。你的合约年底就到期了，那时候姐姐就没法儿再说什么了。现在别怪姐姐啰嗦，你一定，要好好照顾自己，骑车千万千万小心点，工作也别逼自己太狠，好吗？不然的话，”

经纪人笑着按了按手指，软骨“喀拉喀拉”作响，“你懂的。”

王一博心里咯噔一下，天，这是什么真诚的关心吗，这分明就是笑里藏刀。

又一次被阿姐的社会人做派震慑到的王一博点了点头，“好的姐姐。”

“姐姐，这阵子真的谢谢你啦，敬你一杯。”

“行。”

高脚杯碰撞发出“叮”的一声，王一博把杯子里的香槟一饮而尽，抬起头来看见阿姐把整整一杯的红酒也喝了下去。

这喝法，未免太过豪爽了吧……

王一博猜得一点没差——阿姐喝得太猛立马上头了，晕晕乎乎想回房间去，脚底踩了棉花一般，深一脚浅一脚。王一博好心想上去扶她，却被嫌弃地一掌拍开。

“不用你扶，我能自己走！”阿姐瞪了他一眼。

莫名其妙挨了白眼的王一博，好委屈。

20.2

*

事实上王一博没有跟肖战说自己生日的事，虽然还是不免会期待，如果肖战知道了会送他什么礼物。

肖战能不能来其实他心里没底，一方面是签证，一方面是工作，他老早就做好了最坏的打算，无非就是他不来罢了，地球照转，该比赛还是得比赛。

比赛前一晚父亲给他打了个电话，父亲笑呵呵地提起，你妈这几日在亲戚朋友面前可一个劲儿的宣传你呢，你看你妈，就是刀子嘴豆腐心。

他笑着说，“爸，妈那个脾气，我知道。”

许久不联系的高中同学们得知他进入肖赛决赛，都给他发来了加油的邮件。他才意识到，原来被这么多人记挂着。

正赛有三天，分为三轮，他自信能够到第三轮，所以跟肖战约定的是第三天。

可是到了第三天下午比赛开场前，他还是没能见到肖战的身影。

现场工作人员催着王一博上台，他回头把手机交给经纪人，步伐沉重走向选手席。

第三轮只剩六个人，五男一女。金发碧眼的白俄罗斯女选手偷偷瞄了王一博好几眼，他什么反应都没给人家，发呆的模样像块不解风情的木头。

王一博抽签轮到第五个上台，主持人分别用波兰语和英语报幕，曲目为Piano Concerto No. 1 in E minor Op. 11.

他在琴凳上坐定，深呼吸了几次，然后同Michael点了一下头，示意自己准备好了。这首曲子练了百遍千遍他再熟悉不过，Allegro maestoso、Larghetto、Vivace，体裁对应什么感情色彩，他心里有数。

1830年，年仅二十岁的肖邦写下并首演这首曲子。二十岁，满怀无畏又纯真的年纪，写出来的曲子是干净的，不沾世俗尘埃。作者在写给友人的信中这样说道：“必须非借此让人产生像是在眼望着一个能引起无数快乐的回忆那样的印象不可，比如像是美丽的春天的明月良宵那样的印象。”

二十岁的王一博很好地继承了这种气质，第三乐章的欢快活泼是他这个年龄的最佳写照，无忧无虑，丝毫没有炫技的成分，自然而然地把曲子弹出来而已。

跟华沙交响乐团的合作是明智之举，多数成员为波兰人的本土乐团注定比其他国家的多了一份家国情怀。

谢幕时全场掌声雷动，王一博朝评委观众鞠了躬，一步一步稳稳当当走下台来。他冲坐在第一排的老师师母笑了一下，恍然间还是那个第一次参加比赛，意气风发的十五岁少年。

全部选手都表演结束之后是评委商议时间，他跟着经纪人回到自己的休息室，等着名次发表。

“一博，刚刚有人给你打电话了，在剧场里我开了静音没接。后来好像还有短信，你看一下。”

王一博接过经纪人递过来的手机，低头看了一下后立马起身想出去，但比赛还未结束，他根本不可能离开，只能求助于经纪人：

“阿姐，你拿我的卡，从员工通道出去接肖战可以吗。他在左侧那个门。拜托了。”

“好，你别急，我去接他。”经纪人拍拍他的肩膀，飞快拿了通行卡出去。

望着经纪人背影消失在走廊尽头，王一博一下跌坐回原地，十指相扣，抿着嘴唇看不出是什么心情。

上台前经纪人告诉他，首都昨天下大暴雨，肖战坐的那一班飞机经停北京，铁定延迟起飞。他心一沉，知道肖战绝对是赶不上来看他比赛了，又担心肖战这一路是否平安，着急和无能为力的情绪一齐上涌，若没有那点职业素养坚持着，真不知道该如何自处。

真可惜，说好的小广板，还是没有亲自弹给你听。

也许以后没有这样的机会了，选手和乐团的默契配合可遇不可求，他也不可能请来一个乐团为了他一人演奏曲子。

王一博低头盯着自己的手表，秒针转了一圈又一圈。阿姐还没回来，工作人员先来了，说马上公布比赛结果。他未敢迟疑太久，暂时放下手机，跟着工作人员走到前面去。

聚光灯打在舞台中央的立麦上，年近八十的老先生，那位最德高望重的评委颤颤巍巍走上舞台，手里拿着那个可能决定某一个人一生的信封。决赛六名选手当中有两名年纪比他还小，才十八岁，是钢琴界的新面孔，若是一举成名，此后的人生道路便好走了。

评委从第六名开始依次公布，第五名、第四名，都不是他。下一个是第三名，王一博忽然有某种强烈的直觉，是了，就是这个了，因为他在第三乐章跑动的时候失误了，有两三个音滑键，自我感觉非常明显，评委们都是世界级的钢琴大师，不可能听不出来。他的弱点他自己很清楚，弹的足够自然、年轻，但唯一缺少了的是肖邦的忧郁伤感情怀——这种东西与技巧无关，取决于人的阅历。

他等了很久很久——久到评委说出“China”的瞬间他感觉心脏都漏跳了一拍，但如常展开笑容，去迎接镜头与灯光的注视，不曾失礼。

今晚主角不是他，最大悬念落在一二名身上，还剩一名加拿大选手，以及那名白俄罗斯女选手。王一博拿了奖牌在手终于记起看看自己的对手长什么样子，于是瞥了一记漂亮女生，然后目光直直落在了加拿大男选手身上，意思非常明显。

他觉得这个人弹得好，应该会得第一名。

白俄罗斯选手估计想翻白眼的心都有了，真真是俏媚眼做给瞎子看。

冗长的过场，又插播了赞助商的广告后，评委终于打开了那个信封，缓声道：

“——First prize vacancy.”

颇令人意外的结局——今年肖赛头奖又是空缺，两名选手并列第二名。

女生领了第二名奖牌后经过王一博这边来，在观众看不到的角度软绵绵地瞪了他一眼。得，这块木头还是没反应过来，自己这张优越的脸给他招来了多少不知道从哪来的桃花。

比赛结束，王一博在工作人员陪同下回到了休息室门口，工作人员提醒他，不要忘记出席接下来连续三天的获奖者演奏会。王一博向他道谢，而后推门而入。

当他看清站在那里的人时，他忽然笑起来。

他笑得很开心，很甜，好像比刚刚领奖时还开心一百倍。

肖战就站在那里，展开了双臂迎接他。

他看见了肖战脸上的温和的笑，还有一点一点弯成了月牙一般的眼睛。

他看见了，然后，从那眼睛里看见了笑着的自己。

*现实肖赛十月进行 这里稍微魔改时间线

20.3

*BGM：分享电台节目《DEAN-Like A Star》http://music.163.com/program/906486752/83718717/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

*

经纪人安全把人送到，很有眼色地离开了休息室，顺便还把门带上了。

房间里剩下他们两个。肖战明显是一路风尘仆仆赶来，神色间有少许疲倦，走到他跟前来抱住了他，把下巴搁到他肩膀上，小声呢喃：“王一博，第三名，你真的做得很棒了。而且今晚没有第一名，相当于你是第二名诶。”

“可是你不在，我本想把这首曲子献给你的，简直糟糕透顶。”

肖战吻了吻王一博的额头，“你是很多人的骄傲，当然，也是我的。不需要去在意这些，以后一定会有机会的，王一博，你才刚刚二十岁，还有八十年呢。”

“……啊，姐姐跟你说了么？”王一博反应过来。

“说什么？”肖战明知故问。

“我的生日啊……”他连忙吞吞吐吐开始解释，“战哥，我不是有意不告诉你……只是觉得没那么重要，刚好还在比赛前，没必要兴师动众让全世界都知道……”

肖战伸手捂住他的嘴，“一博，我没别的意思，只是，我这下欠你一份生日礼物了。你想要什么？”

王一博眼睛转了几圈，“我现在一时想不出要什么，要不先欠着。”

“也行，王一博，你可以慢慢想。”

王一博今天穿的整套黑色正装，全身上下只有袖扣是宝蓝色的，灯下闪着光，怎么看都是个翩翩公子。

肖战摸了摸他的头，“哎，我看我们家小朋友今天这个样子实在太吸引人了呢，台上那个得了第二名的漂亮女孩子一直盯着你看，后来领奖，是不是还给你暗送秋波来着？诶王一博——你脸红了，是不是也对她有意思？”

小朋友忍无可忍用嘴唇堵上了恋人喋喋不休的嘴，“我没有啦！”

一个绵长缱绻的吻结束，肖老师已经完全把自己刚刚说过调侃王一博的话语抛到脑后，望着王一博一下说不出话来。王一博的眼睛湿漉漉的，是星河落在了他眼底。

王一博也许只停顿了片刻，然后急切地追寻着恋人的双唇，那温暖的触感让他无比安心。毫无章法的亲吻、四处游走无处安放的双手，几乎是本能地、自证式地，狂热地想要表达我爱你三个字。

好像宿命一般，心中被各种情绪填得满满当当。

王一博吻得有些凶狠，噙着肖战的下唇厮磨，在他松劲的瞬间长驱直入。

亲吻如同一场无声的博弈，谁先后退，谁就输了。

如果是这样，那肖战觉得自己一败涂地。

喘息的间隙肖战紧扣着他的手指，在他耳边道：“王一博，今晚出来吧，我在airbnb订了民宿，带天台的那种。”

王一博的眼神触及肖战，一下温柔下来。

“我想带你看看星星。”

民宿离市中心非常近，和华沙大学只有一街之隔，白天是最繁华的地段，这两年外地游客增多，民宿价格自然水涨船高，若不是加了价钱预定，肖战也没法在这么短的时间内找到一家合适的民宿。

房间里老早开了冷气，肖战卸下单肩包，脱了鞋子赤脚踩在木地板上，木地板发出小小的吱吱呀呀的声音，好像在发牢骚。

“去上面看看？”

民宿女主人看上去很有生活情调，天台种满了各色盆栽，仔细看还有几株果树，旁边贴了张纸歪歪扭扭写着英文：“Plz don't touch！”

来之前肖战特地做过研究，所以即使没有手机软件，靠肉眼也很容易找到天鹅座，“看到了没，那个最亮的就是北十字星。”

“看到了，有点亮又有点暗的十字。”王一博举着手机比对着位置。今晚无云，又无月光干扰，即便他们身处闹市却依然能清楚辨认星座，这在国内是不太可能实现的事情。

夏夜燥热难耐，他们如孩童般专心致志探索着星空，连汗水打湿了刘海都不觉。

肖战给王一博写过《小王子》里的一句话：“如果你爱上了某个星球的一朵花。那么，只要在夜晚仰望星空，就会觉得漫天的繁星就像一朵朵盛开的花。”

“王一博，你看那个，就是狮子座了。”

狮子座中最亮的狮子座α星名为轩辕十四，代表的是狮子的心脏。巧合的是，它的外文名“Regulus”在拉丁语中正是“王子”的意思。

不得不说王一博和小王子，还真是缘分非凡。

“肖战，你说，死后的人真的会变成星星吗？”王一博仰望着银河，突然有些孩子气地问了这一句。

所有人都想知道，故事里的小王子，是否真的找到了伙伴；而那朵玫瑰花，又会不会在夜空中注视着他。

所有人都不知道。

“会的。我愿意相信。”

肖战牵过他的手，认认真真说道。

“那我也相信。”王一博点头，在笑意当中鼻尖抵住了对方的鼻尖。

一年的时间足以改变一个人，从上一个夏天到这个夏天，你改变了我太多太多。

好像油画般的场景，用你设计师的画笔，将我生命中仅有的黑白二色，都染上妍丽的色彩。

要如何述说才够准确，说爱你远远不够。或许只有牵手、拥抱、亲吻才能表达我对你的万分之一。

一见钟情。日久生情。

一见，自此，目流连，再难思迁。

*

他们看到了明亮的狮子座α星，却没注意到旁边，微弱到微不足道的一颗。

那星突然闪烁了一下。

顽皮地，轻巧地。

——就好像谁，在冲他们眨眼睛。

——Fin——

呵，以为结束了吗？

嗯？

怎么可能就这么结束了呢？

再往下拉一点。

还没有结束喔。

*After Ending

*BGM：分享电台节目《DEAN-Ordinary People》http://music.163.com/program/905770208/35579135/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

*

导演喊下“卡”之后，整个A组准备收工回酒店。

这里是波兰华沙，电影《一见》外景地之一。

王一博拿手肘推了推肖战，“难得来波兰一趟，明天早上开工前去附近转转？”

“我问过制片，民宿剧组租了一个星期，上面这两个房间都空着，制片说想来住的可以住。我想着明天去对面的圣十字教堂看看，要是住这里的话挺方便的。”

“那行，我先去找助理拿饭盒，肖老师记得把我的剧本带上，晚上对词。”

撤下了拍戏穿的西服，王一博换了件半袖白衬衫和黑色运动短裤，趿拉着一双拖鞋出了民宿。剧组staff住的酒店离民宿大概几十米，他的助理说在那儿等他。

剧组伙食太好，正餐有过分丰盛的剧组盒饭，晚上还有夜宵。需要身材管理的王老师只能吃助理准备好的，按照营养结构搭配的减脂餐，俗称吃草。

今天又是愉快吃草的一天。王一博吃完饭回到民宿楼下，临时起意，四周逡巡了一圈，果不其然在角落里捉到了吃独食的肖老师。

——肖战为什么就可以吃烧烤！

他愤愤不平在肖战旁边坐下。

“烧烤哪来的，波兰还有烧烤吗。”

“咱们不是有个司机是东北人嘛，高高大大那位，他做了烧烤，我就过去蹭了顿饭。”

肖战手上沾了食物的味道，努努嘴示意剧本在桌子上，叫王一博自己拿。

肖战咽下一口牛肉，嘴里含混不清道：“说实话，你朋友居然真的找我们来拍，我刚拿到这个本子时，以为他们疯了。”

“同意。剧本本身错漏百出，前面交代的几个伏笔后面完全没提到，我看这编剧水平也不怎么样，小学生水平吧，做作。”

肖战笑道：“你自己的朋友导的，怎么不劝他三思而后行。”

“话说回来，王一博，你怎么就接了呢，当时制片陈姐来找我，说你已经答应了我才答应的。”

“呵，让肖老师本色出演不好吗。”

“呵，王一博，又开始了是吧。”肖战用一模一样的语气怼回去，“你信不信我把油全抹你衬衫上。”

“呵，肖老师仗着年龄比我大，天天欺负我。”

“咱们能不能不要老提年龄这件事？”

他们两个自打拍了《陈情令》后一直期待合作一次现代戏，然而等了快两年，各自的现代戏古装戏拍了好几部，就是没等来合体机会。

直到秋天，王一博的朋友跟某著名视频网站的老总有些交情，立了个现代戏项目，便想请他们两人。公司不是不知道这两人自前年以来，粉丝吸引力有多大，多少人盼着他们再合作，可是他们预想中的警匪大片没有出现，反而是这个有些小清新过头的爱情故事。

当下观众对同/性恋爱题材的接受度越来越高，但现实环境依旧严峻。

反正拍就拍了，他俩公费恋爱也没什么，就是这种大环境下能不能播是另外一回事。虽然开机立项前剧组摆着“我们是社会主义兄弟情”的态度，但肖战翻了下后面的剧本，吻戏还是有的，在被审查单位删减的边缘大鹏展翅。

王一博笑，要拍就拍，你怕什么。大不了被删得干干净净罢了。

这导演习惯导小制作网剧，这次依然是，十集左右的篇幅。导演也是王一博的老朋友了，给他打了几十个电话，软磨硬泡请他出演，忘说了，还是友情价。

然后没过多久开拍，他和肖战见面后一合计，得，这朋友坏的很，趁着他们当时在各自剧组里没太多联系，跟两边都说对方答应了，就这么把两个主演骗到了自个组里。

简直像上了贼船一样。

心满意足吃完烧烤的肖老师拿面巾纸擦了擦嘴角，又擦了擦手。“楼上空调开着，去楼上吧。”

民宿的木地板包括木楼梯都是几十年前就存在了，那时的工匠慢工出细活，这楼梯表面长年累月被人的手掌接触，摩得光滑均匀，泛着一层淡淡的金色。

说来也怪，这剧组的预算大概是薛定谔的预算，在没有开拍下一场之前，你都不知道剧组有多有钱或者多穷。

本来安排去瑞士阿尔卑斯滑雪，结果因为剧组钱不够，说用绿幕拍完后期直接cg一下得了。

王一博听了都忍不住要来一句“无语”。

可当时在棚内拍一天天的租九尺Blüthner和Steinway也没见有多含糊。他们两人的日常是小学生式推搡，肖战为了躲王一博，一个不小心，右手“砰”很响的一声磕在了琴键上，疼得他吐了吐舌头。周围staff还有他的助理立马围过来问他手怎么样，只有道具组长一个箭步冲上来，看的是钢琴有没有事。

——毕竟这台九尺Steinway太贵了，顶得上王一博五辆2017款的Yamaha R6大摩托了。两人听到价格后噤了声，没料到剧组里还放着这么贵重的“道具”，每天摆在那儿，烧的可都是真金白银。

两人私下找编剧妹妹聊了聊剧情，编剧妹妹戴着厚厚的眼镜，抱着剧本冲他们摇头，摇得跟拨浪鼓似的：“战哥、一博老师，其实一开始导演叫我改掉的，但是我觉得不好不通顺就没改，现在回去重拍也不现实，要不两位老师将就一下？”

“所以，”肖战温和地笑了笑，试图用自己的招牌笑容套编剧妹妹的话，“咱们组这神奇的预算到底怎么回事？你悄悄告诉我们呗。”

编剧妹妹推了推眼镜，警惕地看了下四周，确定没有人在注意这这个角落，才小声说：“我听说跟staff有关，两位老师，我听说的啊，咱们组里有一个上层是xx视频老总的大女儿，她要是开口，这投资肯定不得了。但是没人知道她是谁。”

“为什么？”

“因为这老总家做事很低调，从来不让自己的子女在公众场合和他一块出现。大家都没见过她。况且，那老总姓徐，可咱们组里貌似没有姓徐的高层啊。”编剧妹妹说的煞有介事。

“这倒是有所耳闻。”

“肖老师，你们可千万别说出去啊。”

肖战点头，跟编剧妹妹道了谢，拉着王一博走了。

完全忘记自己说过人家水平差做作的王一博老师，为笼络编剧妹妹，建了个微信群。不定时给妹妹送吃的还有他们两个代言的东西。妹妹是新人编剧，比王一博还小一岁，这回算是被抓来的，因为新人酬劳少，更可以当廉价苦力。

编剧妹妹拿人的手短，每天就在群里给他们发小道消息，今晚也是，收工后在群里发了接下来各个组的通告单。

果然，阿尔卑斯计划搁浅了。两主演一边在背后笑剧组太抠门，一边琢磨着拍完戏改签自己飞瑞士去。

这次戏让上一回台词不过三行的王老师好好过了一把背台词的瘾，说实话，比起台词，钢琴才是更大的考验。他到了剧前培训才知，钢琴还有这么多不为人知的门道。

很多镜头他想自己亲身上阵，所以剧组从华沙大学里给他找了位钢琴老师教他。

老师教了他最基本的手形，比如按键时中指无名指不能塌下去，再者是演奏时的神态。

弹琴的手大多修若梅骨，这对艺人来说不难，但钢琴家那种天生的举手投足间的优雅，普通人难以模仿，所以就需要演员自己琢磨了。

所幸王一博学习能力和模仿能力强，两天培训过后拍出来挺像那么回事，连老师都忍不住给他点赞。

今天下午连着晚上拍了他比赛的场景。休息空隙，他挪到了正举着小风扇吹风的肖战边上。

王一博满脸写着“快来安慰我快来安慰我”，拽了拽肖战的衣袖：“这剧情大段都是弹琴、表演，还不能拍得千篇一律。唉，战哥，钢琴好难……”

肖战把自己的风扇分给他一点，“你这人，导演说了可以请替身，没有非要你自己来拍，或许交给专业人士效率会更高吧。”

“我是觉得，难得有这种题材，想看看能不能多学一项技能。”

“我同意你的观点。不过钢琴，我听说要长年累月地学才学得到东西。如果是三分钟热度的话可不行啊，”肖战眯眼笑得促狭，“而且，王一博，我可算看明白了，在你这儿所有任何不能一次性上手的，都叫难。”

*

两人回到民宿二楼的房间，肖战拿了换洗衣服进了浴室。

肖战洗完澡出来的时候，王一博咬着勺子侧躺在布艺沙发上看手机，手指动得飞快，茶几上放着一杯已经大半融化的冰淇淋。

肖战拿了块干毛巾搭在头上，“别玩手机了，看会电视？今晚不是有……”他顿了一下，看见对面人嘴角上还沾了一点冰淇淋，忍不住伸出手指给他抹去。“勺子别咬着，放下来吧。”

“肖战，我发现你最近越来越像我妈了。”

“呵呵，你在说什么冷笑话吗。”

“不开玩笑了，”王一博一个翻身坐起来，表情忽然严肃，“战哥，我问一个问题，你——有时候会不会觉得，把角色的情感过于代入自己，最后走不出角色的影响？”

肖战沉吟片刻，“——确切来说，是会的。怎么了吗？”

“没事。”王一博摇头，伸手摸了摸肖战刚刚洗完蓬松柔软的头发，像肖战常常对他做的那样，“——那我希望你喜欢我，不是因为角色。”

肖战有些微的不悦，按住他的手，却发现触手冰凉：“王一博，从来都不是。你听清楚了，角色是角色，王一博是王一博。我拎得清。”

并没有想象中的激烈反应，肖战平静得如同在陈述事实。在他们二人当中，容易入戏的是他，容易被角色影响的是他，容易出不了戏的人也是他。

奇怪的是王一博并未深究这个问题，只是晚上抱着他睡觉时不自觉抱得紧了些。肖战说着“你硌得我好不舒服”，最终却也没有推开他，身体里的倦意盖过了那点情绪，各自一夜好眠。

次日他们赶在开工前去参观圣十字教堂，大早上旅客最少的时段，波兰华沙街头认识他们的人屈指可数，于是他们才敢大方牵着手，走过大街小巷。

外国人大多信奉基督教，波兰市区中有不少受到宗教影响的古典建筑，这些建筑存在了上百年，其中最负盛名的当属圣十字教堂，因为钢琴家肖邦、以及获得诺贝尔奖的小说家莱蒙特的心脏都埋葬于此。

两人走走停停，沿着教堂外部走了一圈。巴洛克教堂金色与白色的基调显得华美庄重，窗下映照出往昔孩童们在此处唱赞美诗的场景。

教堂里人不多，几个穿着礼服的女孩子垂眼祈祷，一副虔诚的模样。

肖邦的心脏，埋藏在教堂左侧第二根廊柱下。柱子上刻有肖邦生平以及《圣经》马太福音第6章21节：“因为你的财宝在哪里，你的心也在那里。”

他们在柱子前驻足凝望，而后在后排不起眼的位置坐下。

基督教教堂很喜欢在两侧的石板上刻上《圣经》哥林多前书那几句关于爱的描写：“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒；凡事包容，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐；爱是永不止息。”

“爱是永不止息。”

令人心尖为之一颤的一句话。喜欢可以是一瞬间的，可以是年少轻狂，但爱不是。

他们都没有宗教信仰，此刻却也无比希望，冥冥中真的有“注定”二字。

走出教堂，微风拂过脸庞送来一丝清凉。不远处有一对穿着礼服的新人，在亲朋好友簇拥下走向教堂。女孩穿着婚纱笑得格外灿烂，王一博看着她有些出神。

肖战顺着他的视线看过去，不由得也笑了。

“王一博，你在想什么？”

“……他们看上去，很幸福呢。”王一博回头看他，笑容里有一点不易察觉的狡黠，“战哥，我突然想起来了，你是不是还欠我一份生日礼物啊？”

“是，我没忘记。你想好要什么了吗？”

辉煌的圣十字教堂前，清晨第一缕熹微晨光降落肩头，树上小鸟啁啾。这里没有别人打扰，因为只要你在，其他所有都将成为你的背景。

王一博走近一步，轻启薄唇，一字一句道：“那么我可以，要一个吻吗？”

在此，在肖邦面前，见证我爱你。

“好。”

正如宿命，正如注定，无论什么都好，即便可以时光倒流回到初次见面，即便再来百次千次，结果都是一样的。

——我依然会义无反顾走向你。

—The End—

*

站在不远处雕塑后的女孩看着他们，推了推自己厚厚的眼镜。

女孩抿嘴一笑，本想拍下这一幕，最终还是放下了手机。

就让他们这样好好的吧，难得有这么光明正大谈恋爱的机会。

——真的，好像真的，搞到神仙爱情了呢。

女孩转身离开，仿佛从未出现过。

*好啦，再怎么不想说再见，也真的差不多要结束啦。接下来还有一些话想跟各位聊一聊。有什么想说的可以留言给我，有空我会回复：）

我们不说再见。


	23. 后记

开头先来明学（doge）——我不要你觉得，我要我觉得，我就是那个编剧妹妹和制片，不管怎么样就是要给我按头好好谈恋爱！公费也没问题！

觉得意外吗，写了这样一个反转。

你以为的平行世界在当下成为了戏中戏。他们在扮演别人的人生，同时也进行着自己的人生。

结局不是临时起意，大概上周就在筹备、构思。感觉这一次是我的摸索尝试，文笔依旧稚嫩，也有一些逻辑上的bug，你们要是发现了就当没看见吧（dbq

我自己的弱点我自己很清楚，不知道是不是太理科生思维，该细节的地方死活写不出来，不该拘泥的又写写写，越写越长，写个结局大纲从15点增加到26点……

感觉真的很多话要说，但是记忆力不好想不起来。

比如到最后dd还是没有发现围巾上的小秘密（这个被读者发现过了），我本来要写成番外的，直到很久很久以后一博才发现围巾上有他的姓名缩写。一开始想写“Aurora”的，是极光的意思，后面忘记圆回来了，算了。（自暴自弃）

所以我在AE里借dd之口吐槽了一下自己，没水平、小学生写的、做作。（各位尽情来打我吧

感觉阅历不够是硬伤。不过以文学角度我感觉我初中写的比这好一百倍……额

然后就是，有些人纠结的一个点（我这人比较敏感或许是我想多对不起），这篇文里面没有“前女友”这种东西。只是单纯想写一个很飒的女生，dd得到朋友又失去朋友而已。

不是前女友！！！（求生欲强烈

好了，我冷静下，画风有点不对。

重新开始。

这篇文一开始的文案就是“时间线推前三年”，所以不回答dd为什么这么软萌的问题哦（笑），因为是更接近王甜甜时期的性格，没有现在那么A那么高冷。

这篇文我初定的一个中心词是“温柔”，想写温柔的人温柔的事，比起激烈的矛盾冲突写得更多是生活琐碎，家长里短。自入坑以来感受到ggdd二位真的是很温柔的人，gg的温柔是由内而外的，dd的温柔是内敛而不自知。

所以这样一个故事在脑海中浮现，我立刻就开文档码字了。想写平行世界，刻意去弱化现实元素但是又化用了很多来自现实的梗，这种感觉也很奇妙。比如摩托车马桶，比如dd的质问三连，比如gg唱过的close to you，比如滑雪，一点点填补成这个故事。

后来看见有好多人说，喜欢这种温馨的感觉，特别开心。我一直在强调“一点也不甜”，是因为我不喜欢那种速食文章里类似工业糖精似的甜，就像我不认同某些直播体文章的甜。

我尊重其他人的选择，但我真的不喜欢这类速食文章。在这种大环境下一点也不真实，可以暗搓搓，但没法摆上台面。这种情况下反而是be比较实际。

那天和一位朋友聊到bx现在不缺999+，但再多的热度都比不上一个真情实感的评论。你们的每一个评论我都有看，也在文档里备份了，我会永远记得的。朋友们，你们实在写的太好，以至于我每一次都不知道要怎么回复。

只能再说一次：谢谢你们！！！

最后，这篇文的bgm我也是听了很久才一个一个选出来，如果大家没有听曲子只是看文的话，真的会少了很多乐趣哦。尤其是肖邦，我真的写了好多关于他的内容（本人肖邦wf实锤了），钢琴圈的宝藏老大爷，希望我的安利可以让更多人感受到古典乐的魅力。

歌单：《一见BGM》http://music.163.com/playlist/2954038182/121620945/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

最后两首是live，在电台里面。是DEAN权革哥哥的cover。我非常喜欢的一位独立音乐人。他的live跟吃了CD似的，比录音室版还好听。

*分享电台节目《DEAN-Like A Star》http://music.163.com/program/906486752/83718717/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

*分享电台节目《DEAN-Ordinary People》http://music.163.com/program/905770208/35579135/?userid=121620945 (@网易云音乐)

Ordinary people，普通人。我们都是普通人，在最后一段选择这样的曲目，也是希望可以把平行世界的影响削弱，把大家拉回现实来。平行世界很好写，因为没有了现实条条框框的束缚，但是我们都是普通人，无法脱离现实生活。

无论怎样，希望ggdd在平行世界也好在现实也好，都能平安喜乐。这就足够了。

有什么问题随时评论！那我们就有缘再见～


	24. 番外·Aurora

*一见番外

王一博今年的国内巡演除了独奏音乐会，还有两场跟维也纳爱乐乐团的合作。其中一场落地上海，在他熟悉的场馆举行。  
他跟维也纳爱乐团队事先商谈了很久，才决定在首都之外再合作一场。  
维也纳爱乐的指挥久负盛名，身兼多个乐团的音乐总监。指挥看了他的肖赛演出后十分欣赏，把他列为中国演出合作首选，但他却婉拒了部分合作，坦言自己并不想太频繁出现在公众面前。  
二十岁刚过，好像踏入人生新阶段一般，王一博有自己的打算。  
他回去办了大学入学手续，背上行李又开始了每周飞一次波兰的生活。  
在二十岁之前，他得到了太多不属于这个年纪的褒奖。快速积累的大众期望可以使人进步，也可以把人变成第二个方仲永。  
王一博不愿意像某位大前辈那样，早些年得奖后忽略本业，最后竟发生在音乐会上弹断了协奏曲的舞台事故——他把那场演出称为“灾难”，因为钢琴停下来的时候，全场都寂静了。  
他把这事像说故事一样跟肖战提起，省略名字与所有无关紧要的细节。  
肖战无奈一笑，“人无完人，那位前辈也许是无心之失，要是观众强求钢琴家一定要每个音都弹得完美，这也太苛刻了吧？”  
“完美是结果，但完美不是终点。”王一博捋了一把刘海，他的刘海有些长，挡着眼睛不大舒服。  
经纪人上周同他提了一句找人做个新造型吧，然后造型师给他染了头发，还扎了个小辫在后头。穿上演出西装后倒是有模有样的，他也就勉强忽略这个扎眼的刘海了。  
“明天就要走吗？”  
“是啊，明晚看完你的演出，我坐晚班飞机回去。机场很近，你不用来送我了。”肖战背着手走在前头，风把他的白衬衫下摆扬起来。他手里提着纸袋，里面装着晚饭打包的蟹粉小笼。味道极好，肖战舍不得不吃，于是带走当作宵夜。  
他们走到一个广场中央，走在后头的王一博忽然停下脚步。  
频繁的分离越来越成为日常。王一博有他的不得不，肖战亦然。  
人们常说有了喜欢的人，顾忌的东西就会变多。  
南方的夏天，白天很长，太阳和月亮可以同时出现在天空中，小孩子指着弯钩似的月亮问妈妈为什么这样。  
广场上人不少，跳广场舞的、打太极拳的、散步的人群组成生活交响乐。可不知怎么，这热闹非凡却给人一种空旷感。  
他想起上个月，肖战说，你呀，什么时候能停一停脚步呢？  
“我快要追不上你啦。”  
肖战开着玩笑说。  
当时他捧着肖战的脸颊蹭了蹭，说道：“哪里会，只要肖老师走到哪里，我就在哪里。”  
肖战最受不得他这样撒娇，于是笑嘻嘻地吻在他额头上，只当作这一页揭过。  
肖战的话并不是没有道理。这段时间肖战有意减少工作的时间，一方面，工作几年积累的资金与人脉足够他在这个行业里活得自在；另一方面，他愿意把时间花在他的小朋友身上。  
可惜他还是会不安。  
看着小朋友走向外面的世界，登上更高的舞台，一边为他骄傲，一边又感慨自己年纪大了，跟不上他的步伐。  
太阳快落山了。  
天空从橙黄色化为紫红一片，延伸到遥远处仿佛没有尽头。广场上的人们注意到这奇特景象，纷纷停下动作，动作快的已经举起手机开始拍照。  
肖战也望见了，此时，蓦地听见有人喊了他的名字。  
他如梦初醒般回头，正好撞进王一博那双眼睛。  
他看见王一博动了动嘴唇。  
晚霞将他们染成同样的深紫，而王一博披着满身霞光，好似不顾一切那般朝他飞奔过来。  
那颜色像极了极光。繁华都市里的极光。  
“肖战！”  
……以后，换我来跟上你。好不好。


End file.
